New Tactics
by Books by em92
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have continued to dance around their feelings for each other. Neither one admitting that they wanted more, Rose is about to give up when she notices something getting under Dimitri's skin. Will these new tactics help him really admit how he feels, or just piss him off really bad?
1. Chapter 1

Time was not on our side; senior year was here, and graduation was approaching fast. All the events of the last years were in our rear view now. Other teens in the outside world would be getting their license, worrying about prom, and applying for colleges. We were going to apply to college too but most likely we would never have the chance to proceed forward with that option if Lissa was going to train for her position as Queen. Queen Tatiana had made that choice for her, visiting frequently and pushing the internship and formal training that Lissa would have to go through, I was right by her side all the way but only as her guardian I would have no choice but to stand guard and listen. As a friend I owed it to her to share my opinion, "You know there are other options for you out there, your parents would want you to pursue those too. Don't think of what the queen is offering as the only opportunity, think of it as a choice, one that you can say no to". Lissa looked at me like I wasn't thinking clearly. "I know that look and no I understand being from one of the royal families it's your birthright". I kicked off my shoes as we got to her dorm room and threw myself on the chair that pushed against her closet. "Don't think I will be the only one going through this, you do realize that if I accept that does mean you will have to start your final training for guardianship. Royal guards have it a lot harder than other guardians. Our bond won't make it easy either."

As if I didn't already realize that, Lissa forgot that I was the one who was interrupted through out my day with flashes into the princess's mind, all of them not that pretty". "I realize that but…" I was cut off by a knock on Lissa's door. As I moved to answer it I knew it was probably someone looking for the both of us, Camila stood there smiling as I greeted her with a hi and hello welcoming her in. I wasn't as attached to Lissa's other friends as she was. We were closer than anyone but there were the few Moroi that would show up from time to time looking for a lunch or study partner. Lissa looked over at Camila like she was expecting her, she was packing a bag full of papers, study materials for one of their tests. "And that would be my que to leave, I have an extra session with Dimitri today anyway". I caught a glare from Lissa as she smiled at me, I knew what she was thinking without even feeling it through our connection. Dimitri and I were just friends, that's what he wanted. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want more, but that choice wasn't just up to me. I left Lissa and Camila in the room to start their studying and I walked at a fast pace down the hall. As I walked across the courtyard a familiar pair of shoes aligned next to me. I looked up recognizing they belonged to Mason.

Nudging over my elbow to say hello he had been asking what I was up to for the day, "You know there is no rest for the fellow Dampier. Today I will be slaving away to exercise with the one and only, maybe get some stake training in, and some foot work too." Mason looked at me amused by what I had just said. "You act like you have it so hard, I don't know any other instructor that goes as easy on you as Dimitri does. He doesn't act like that with anyone else and believe me people notice". I honestly didn't believe Mason, if Dimitri was going easy on me, I didn't want to know what it was like to go hard. The thought of all our sessions flashed through my head. There were times he slammed me hard against the mat knocking the wind out of me. We would just stay in that moment together making me believe that there was more to just his move than he was letting on, but he always helped me up before telling me "Again". He was relentless. "Ok, go easy. Kirova purposely increased my sessions with him to beat me up a little bit more. I swear she gets off on seeing me ache around campus". I looked down at my watch I was going to be late if I stayed and chatted any longer and that just meant more lines. "If you want to chat later, I'll be happy to Mase but right now I have to get going". We were a couple feet from the gym where Dimitri and I practiced. "Ok bring it in, I'll catch you later tonight for movie night with Lissa and Christian, a couple more people wanted to join." I had completely forgot movie night, at least that was something "normal" to look forward to. I leaned in for a hug to humor him.

"Rose"! I heard a yell across from our direction. "Your late, let's go 10 sets of lines added to today's running". I could barely see the scrunch in his face as he placed his hands on his hips. The beater clinging to his form and his loose joggers running down his long legs. Dimitri had thrown his hair back like he always did, as I moved away giving Mason the I told you so look I heard him call again. "Rose, do I need to remind you we are on your time if you want to do lines all day"? I cut him off, which probably wasn't the best idea since I was already pushing my luck. "I am coming, do you see I am just saying good-bye?" His face indicated that it was the wrong thing to say. He headed back into the gym as I waved Mason off. I reached for my hair tie around my wrist loosely throwing my locks into a bun. When I entered the gym, I tossed my bag into the corner closing the door behind me, I was about to start my runs when I felt a push from the side. I spiraled over to the left of the door. Knocking me onto my side Dimitri stood over me "And how much time do you need to stop and chat with your friends when a strigoi comes out of the blue and attacks you, or do you think you yelling that you're going to attack him will make him more patient in killing you". Always trying to prove a point I looked up at him with a smirk, he was not going to like me today.

"Well at first I would hold my finger up showing him I wasn't ready then, hopefully he would back off in time for me to pull out my stake". I was joking but Dimitri looked at me straight faced as always. I threw my legs up as he backed away pulling my body up with them. I tuned to try again and start my lines when I felt arms grip around my sides pressing my arms down and a hard form pressing against my back. It was another defense move, he was testing me, just like I tested his patience. I could feel his breath on my neck, "And how do you expect to get free before a strigoi reaches down and bites you, killing you or turning you into one of their own. You have to pay attention always be ready and quick." I stomped my foot down over his and I could feel his grip let up, pulling out my arms and forcing them down. I spun around quick to face him placing up both my arms in defense and stepping back to make some room between us.

His face looked at me in approval. "Good, now you care to tell me why you are running late or did the flirting between you and the boy take longer than you expected." Dimitri knew Mason's name, and he knew we had been friends since forever. So why the hostility now? I tried to look at him, read his face to figure out what he was feeling. Dimitri's expressions would have made it hard for anyone to know what he was thinking but I knew him better than most. He was jealous. "Are you telling me that you are feeling jealous of Mason coming to see me and spend a little time with me". I pouted my lip at him in a joking manner.

Dimitri turned away rolling his eyes at my assumption. The reaction let on that he cared more than he said he had in the past, something that I noticed often when ever he made comments about myself and other men. I figured I would try something else. "Well how many lines do you want, this session is only an hour long and I have a movie reservation tonight with some girls and Mason that's what we were chatting about" I started to pick up my pace into a sprint. "Not that it's any of your business, we have a teacher students' relationship as I recall you mentioning". My comment was snide and pushing it. Dimitri tensed where he was stand from what I could see. His fist tightened next to his pocket and he didn't say anything but as he stood there unfocused, I could see that he was planning on what to say next. As I finished my sprints it occurred to me that I have been pushing my feelings down around him all this time. Maybe a more effective tactic would be to test his patience, flirt a little more in front of him and play on the strings that were the most sensitive to him, me being around other men. That could finally push him to admit what he fought so hard against in the first place, the truth about me and him.

I stopped my sprints leaning down to pick up my towel and water bottle, I whipped the towel across my face and down my neck. Opening my bottle to take a sip I turned to face Dimitri for the next task. He was eyeing me as I whipped myself down. I slid my tongue out over my lips raising my eyebrow. "Everything ok, what's equivalent to the expression in Russian, cat has your tongue"? He smiled over at me. I set my things down and reached my hand out catching a silver object being thrown in my direction. "Stake training, ready"? I was ready, ready to test out my ideas on how to best push Dimitri's buttons with the new information I discovered. I moved my hands up, block, down, block. Dimitri was fast but our moves were repetitive and matched each other's. This wasn't the first time I trained with a stake and it wouldn't be the last lesson, Dimitri had told me that the stake was the most important weapon to have when facing the monsters of our night, and it was a lesson I kept close to me.

We both had ran ourselves ragged and were taking a moment to catch our breath, I would push on the issue again. "Lissa invited us over tonight for a movie, I mentioned earlier. Our usual group Christian, Camila, her boyfriend, a few more Moroi." I took a second to pause making sure I studied his face, "And Mason of course, he always tags along. Do you think I'll have enough time to shower sitting so close to everyone I prefer not to smell as undead as they feel"? He tightened his jaw as he leaned down to tie his shoe, but still nothing. "Ok I will take that as a yes, that way I can pick out some comfy clothes to wear maybe throw on some leggings and a tee". I had worn similar outfits in public before and I could see the slight shift in his eyes as my chest peaked out of the top of my shirt. I had always been more mature than my classmates and my curves and chest that complimented my body were some of my best attributes along with my long brown locks. Dimitri rose in front of me, "Enough why don't we". I cut him off still mumbling about my little people problems. "Or do you think I would be better off just changing into my pj's it could be a late night and everyone might end up staying over".

"ENOUGH!" Dimitri shouted out at me trying to get my attention. He stepped forward so our faces were close enough to feel the heat radiating off our bodies. It wasn't even hot in the gym, the air from outside had made it quite cool. It was the heat that radiated off between each other than made the temperature feel so much higher. I stared into his eyes, "ok so what next, comrade"? He hated it when I called him that and I meant to, feeling the tension between us get tighter. He started to take steps toward me, and I anticipated more training, instead I was backed into a wall, had he figured out what I was doing? "Rose, your problems are yours, your right they are no concern of mine" he breathed over me looking down at my face. "Just make sure your safe, young people in a group in my experience can get into more trouble then it seems". He looked over to my shoulder just sliding his finger onto my arm slightly before he must have realized how inappropriate it was.

I shuttered at his touch, it didn't feel cold like others who inched their way close to me, it was comforting and warming. I whispered under my breath thinking he couldn't hear it. "And if I had someone there to look after me, I'm sure it would be all the better for my wellbeing". Looked into my eyes, come on Dimitri just tell me what you feel. I can already read it on your face and I just want to hear the words. My inner monologue was yelling out to me to do something, make a move like when we were under Victor's charm. Instead he stepped away, with 15 minuets of our session left he started to pack up. "We are done for today; I will see you tomorrow Rose". I was disappointed, but now that I knew what affected him, I had a strategy to go on a plan, use the skills that I had already, nothing that he could teach me. It was time to know how he felt to go on wanting.

I hope you enjoyed what I have so far, working on more and I would love to know what you think! I hope you keep reading and as always BE KIND.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to my dorm and slammed it shut, frustrated and reeling from our workout/training session. I threw myself back on the bed looking up at my ceiling. Even though my dorm room was on the larger size this year I felt like the walls were shrinking in on me. My thoughts whirled through my head and I didn't know what to make sense of it all. A plan come up with a plan. I didn't want to go around campus just throwing myself at any guy, there were plenty of eligible bachelors around campus but among the many not counting the Dampier's were a lot of Moroi men who not only thought their shit didn't stink but got a little too carried away when they were having a fun time. I wasn't going to end up the blood whore on campus. Despite my past with him I knew I could count on a little flirtation and needed attention from Adrien and Jesse if I needed it. Those too would date anything with legs. If I wanted to play it safe, I could bet on Mason. It seemed wrong hurting him knowing how much he wanted to be with me, as he confessed in the past. If there was no Dimitri, I might even say that was a possibility but for now it would have to be my key to play Dimitri the way I wanted him to. I didn't need to do anything I just had to make him believe that I was, a little flirtation here and there.

I sat up blowing a loose strand of hair from my face. Looking over the clothes that were thrown on the floor. I wasn't counting on Dimitri being there tonight the invitation was open but sure enough he would fill his night with some alone time and the only company he might have is a character or two from one of his western books. I walked over to my closet flipping through it. I found a tight grey hoodie, with holes in the sleeves for my thumbs to pop out, there was the comfort and now for a little sexy. I turned to my dresser and found a pair of cropped leggings with Criss cross open pattern going up the leg, slightly sheer. Perfect, comfortable and casual but any male who's seen me on campus in a skirt knew I had the legs to make this outfit. As I got dressed, I threw on a white V-neck tee over my black bra, just in case it got hot at Lissa's. While I eyed myself in the mirror, I knew I made the right choice, I shook my hair loosely to pump up my curls a bit and tossed on a little mascara for fun. I headed to Lissa's shortly after that. When I arrived, Christian was already there sitting in the corner in his usual chair. In all black of course, I could see that Lissa's progress with colors had come to a halt. "Nobody told me the riffraff would be here", I smiled over motioning to Christian. Of course, I knew he would be there, but I had to tease it had become our thing. I walked in throwing off my shoes and sprawling out on Lissa's bed. A couple of her friends joined us moments after and Mason was the last one. I could see someone had invited Jesse to the party and he peered at me from the corner with his come get me eyes. He was feeling my outfit mostly, I noticed Mason joined me sprawling out next to me as I moved over on the bed to make room. People found their places on the floor and couch, Lissa in Christian's lap as we turned on the television to watch the flick for the night.

The movie ended up being some recent flick shown in theaters about two kids just getting out of college caught up in their romance with each other and the girl's parents disapproving, I could tell Lissa picked the movie, I would have gone for an action flick. It's not like anyone was paying attention anyway. As soon as the couple started kissing on the screen, we lost Christian and Lissa. Jesse was cozying up to some girl on the floor, a one nighter probably but every now and then when she would go to kiss his neck, he would tilt his head over to me and just meet my eyes with his. I tried to look away, it really didn't bother me anymore that Jesse was fooling around with others, I had been there done that. People coupled up all over and Mason would move over every now and again adjusting himself closer to me. Sorry Mase I wasn't feeling it tonight. I looked over at the corner, a Dampier guard had been on watch for the night. We were all used to them hanging around so that never stopped us, and most of the royals got away with their parties and fraternizations because of their place among the court and how high their family's positions were. I barely noticed the knock at the door who I pulled out my phone checking the time, 9:50pm. I wonder what Dimitri was doing by now. The guardian went to answer it Lissa pausing to watch their moves as they answered it. I think she was always nervous now around unsuspecting visitors after she was kidnapped by Victor's goons. She always made sure she had her guard up ready to act if need be. The Guardian at the door cracked it open and exchanged words with the figure outside. Lissa looked over to me, she was concerned I could feel it but not about danger, nothing about her screamed that she was in any harm. She looked at me and I shot her a look that said "What"? As the guardian on guard stepped aside a familiar figure with a long brown coat and boots stepped inside. It was Dimitri, he had showed!

I propped myself up on the bed making sure Mason and I seemed close in our positions. I guess Dimitri had been scheduled to be on duty tonight, which he usually was not so it surprised me when I saw him. Not that I could see in the dark, but he didn't look my way for a while. He just stood there by the door, Lissa turning her attention back to Christian. As my body slid over, I could feel by foot knock into his and the sides of our bodies almost brushed against each other. He looked over at me, smiling. His eyes moved down to my lips, and I couldn't help but adjust mine into a light hello there smile. A giggled at our awkward stare, Mason was so innocent I could not even imagine that he might have found himself in this position before. With a girl, on a bed, trying to make his next move. I opened my eyes at him about to motion that he needed to watch the movie. Instead I caught I side glance from Dimitri, looking over at us. He could see Mason and I, how we've been in the last couple minuets and there was not much he could do on duty. If I could push him over the edge it would be now, when he wasn't able to act. I reached over to touch Mason's hand tracing on top of it as it laid on the bed. He looked up at me smiling. We looked over the couples making out around us, I didn't want to break that barrier with Mason, not unless I had to. I decided on another plan. I leaned over whispering in his ear, "I'm a little hot, mind if I just throw my sweatshirt off"? Mason shook his head, but his eyes wandered as I propped myself up on my knees pulling my sweatshirt over my head and tossing it to the side. When I removed my sweatshirt, I must have pulled up my shirt a bit exposing a wide section of midriff. I pulled it down watching Mason as I did. Even in the dark the color and hue of my black bra stood out against the white. He seemed pleased by my happy mood. I laid back down on my stomach. Mason leaned over, "You know is it just me or does it seem like things got hot in here really fast after the movie started and the lights went out"? He was not wrong. I leaned over our shoulders touching pushing him slightly over to the side. "Trying to make me fall off the bed"? We laughed together, we always had fun and that was something I never had to fake with him.

While our laughter died, I could see that Jesse took a moment to pull out a flask from his pocket. Sipping from it before offering it to his latest late nightstand. She was close enough to me on the floor where I could lean over the bed and tap her shoulder. "Are you guys going to share or is everyone expected to bring their own"? She tossed it up over the bed and I offered it to Mason first. Where a little liquid courage was going to get us tonight, I wouldn't know. He placed the stopper back in place before handing it off to me. I took a big swing passing it back down to the girl on the floor. This stuff was strong, I could handle myself, but I was feeling warmer as the liquid settled in my stomach. I could only guess how mad Dimitri was, I hadn't looked over at him for a while since I started my flirtation with Mason, and he was against this kind of "immature behavior" as he called it. I turned over on my back scooting as close as I could to Mason. Placing my knees up and running my fingers over the area of my shirt that covered my stomach. I could see Mason directly above me still propped up on his elbows. He was saying something quietly that made it hard to hear. "What"? asking him to repeat it again. His lips moved but I couldn't make out anything still. I silently pointed to my ear shaking my head, my lips mouthing "I can't hear you". It made sense to me what he was trying to say in the seconds he started leaning down to me, oh shit, this was not what I had in mind. As I told myself before light flirting, heavy at times with no forecast for lips, tongue, or copping any feels, and Mason was moving in for a kiss. I didn't even have to back away, thinking of how to casually tell him no. Dimitri was there already pulling Mason back by the collar of his shirt. "I think that's enough for tonight". His tone was rough, he peered over at me laying on the bed his eyes only deviating for a second to look down where my shirt opened exposing the little piece of black lingerie that peeped out.

Mason didn't even try and argue with him, he had known Dimitri's reputation and stood no where close to the level he had been trained. Dimitri also pulled Jesse off his date and tapped Lissa as she pressed her hand against Christians cheek deepening their kiss. The last thing I expected was to be a party killer, but it seems my actions made it that way. Lissa paused the movie and Dimitri flipped on the lights. "I think that is enough for tonight everyone head back to their dorm rooms before I inform the head mistress about what really goes on at these parties". As they all sighed but followed the order Dimitri stood by the door motioning down the hall. It was second until another guardian was standing at the door. I hopped off the bed ready to leave, Dimitri stood in front of me blocking my path. "Are we going to sing along with this dance because it is late, and I am kind of tired" He looked down at me. Leaning over just close enough to not draw attention. "The last thing on your mind should be sleep after actions like that. We need to talk; I am walking you back to your room." I backed up my hand placed in front of me to protest. "I don't think so I don't need a babysitter". He wasn't going to let this go easy. I had caught his attention for sure, but I don't know if I caught it in the way I wanted. The guardian stood in to replace him and Dimitri moved aside letting me pass not far behind me. As we walked back it was pretty quiet. I could look over at him and he would just be staring out into the empty black night in front of us. As we reach my dorm, I figured he would save the lecture for another time, instead as I opened the door, he followed me in.

That was very unexpected, he had never been in my personal space before. He looked around as I stood by closing the door. "Do you always keep you room a mess like this"? "Is that really what you want to talk about"? he paced looking around at my things. I didn't have much a couple of pictures of me and Lissa, clothes, laptop and books. The usual girly stuff. He stopped at my dresser where I had a book sitting on top of it. "_Animal Tracking_" was the title, he picked it up. "I take this isn't for a class"? I shrugged at him, my personal things didn't need to be explained, especially not this late. I started to speak, about to make a small gesture for him to go since I could see my efforts to make an impression on him tonight must have proved ineffective. "Do you know what kind of trouble you place yourself in when you just go around throwing looks at men and taking drinks from other people's glasses"? Woah that came out of nowhere. "It was just me being friendly with Mason, and don't tell me you are so innocent you haven't snuck a drink in your younger days"? "My actions are not your concern; do you really think that is the kind of life you want to lead the attention you want to get…. well say something". He didn't even give me a chance how could I. I mumbled under my breathe. "Clearly it didn't do much to get your attention". "What was that"? He leaned in taking a couple steps in my direction. I could either stand by my words or hide them, in his current mood I was probably better to not repeat them. "Nothing I didn't mean." He made his way over to me. "I want to know what you just said". If he hadn't heard me, he wouldn't be so adamant right now and keep pressing the issue, "I think you know what I said". I was looking down at the floor, and I didn't notice that he had backed me against the wall. He stretched his hand out across from me, leaning in over me. I looked up expecting him to shy away as usual when he seemed vulnerable to sharing his emotions.

Neither him nor I made a move. He looked down at my lips, while my eyes looked over his. "You think that this is the way you want men to have you. Pushing themselves onto you at your most vulnerable. Lading them on making them think they have a chance when really your actions are innocent intently, and that if you snap your fingers they'll just back off"? He was close, I could feel myself tingling as he watched me. Saying nothing instead I could feel that I forgot my sweatshirt, maybe at Lissa's or maybe I put it down without noticing. I was standing before him in my white tee and bra in a well-lit room. His eyes clearly moved down to my shirt and back up again. "Some of us don't get to act on our desires, we aren't always faced with those opportunities. It is better to have control Roza." His voice was light now, and the sound of him speaking my Russian name only made my skin tickle more. He placed his other hand on the right side of my head. "You walk around in your tight clothes, and your glowing smile, people notice… certain people notice". He almost choked up on that last statement. "You have to be careful". Dimitri was so close, everything he was saying, opening to me like that. My plan had proved effective. Just a little bit more, just the push he needed it would have to be subtle. I moved my hand up pushing my hips forward and my back and head against the wall, so I was leaning at an angle. I wasn't close enough to be touching him, but it was only a couple inches that made that distinction. My hand running through my hair pushing it from one side to the next. "And if those kinds of actions kept happening, if I did pursue that route, your telling me that I would get in certain trouble. That people might make a move when I am most vulnerable"? Licking over my lips I silently mouthed his name when he didn't answer "Dimitri".

He was in a trance and I had the key to break it. I pushed through our distance pressing a kiss against his lips. I could feel his posture stiff and tense, eventually I felt a slight movement against my mouth, he was returning my kiss pressing against it and I could almost feel I light hand wrap around my waist pulling me slightly into him. As my hand reached out, my body sitting up adjusting from its slouched position to move closer to him. I motioned to cup his cheek. Before I could Dimitri pulled away opening the door with his back to me. "Good-night Roza". He left shutting the door behind him. That move that I made, to push him. It wasn't enough. He had given in a little but now it was time to push that barrier, until it broke down for good. Soon I would find out what that meant.

I hope you enjoyed another chapter, Dimitri has opened up a little bit to Rose but just as soon as he did he's closed off again. That isn't going to stop her though. Stay tuned to find out just how much feeling he has for rose and just how mad it makes him when he cant have her. I hope you will continue reading and as always BE KIND.


	3. Chapter 3

DPOV

I entered my room closing the door behind me, it was late at least 1 in the morning. I had been reeling from my conversation with Rose. Adjusting the blanket that laid out on the bed I picked it up folding it corner by corner. I watched as each side folded over the other, one side sticking out slightly further. Throwing it across the bed I decided to forget it. I paced around back and forth in my private space. I couldn't get the images out of my head. Rose laying on the bed, next to him. The top of her shirt loosely hanging down with her chest peeking out, the boy looking her over, taking quick peeks at her followed by long ones in the times their eyes met. Rose's smile her eyes glistening, the comfort and the laughter she had never shown me. We had our own connection and our own moments, but not like this. To know someone their whole life like she knew him. To hang out in a friendly basis, I could feel the green monster filling my head with jealous rage.

Usually I had self-restraint, I could take hold of my emotions and manage them, this time I could not and it was as frustrating as being in the room with her. Not being able to have her. I had told Rose in the past that we could never be more than just friends, but it didn't mean that I didn't want to. I had days where I was reading or minding my own and images of her that day would run through my mind. It was unfair. With graduation coming up and Rose leaving the academy time would surely throw us together again. I had been Vasilissa's guardian and Rose would join me after they graduated. I would get to know her on a more personal level, we would be around one another's company day after day. I grabbed the chair sitting in the corner of the room and flipped it. How I wish I was in combat training now I could really use the adrenaline. I decided to go for a run instead, sleep was not an option at this point. I threw on a hoodie and joggers. Slipping on my sneakers and leaving my room. My feet moved me around campus, I passed the gym where Rose and I worked on our training. I could imagine myself propping her against the mat, catching her hands in a quick move watching her hesitate at my stare. She felt it too, the tension that built up between us. My foot moved faster beneath me, into a quick moving pace. My breath breathing heavy. Running around the barrier of the school I passed by the courtyard where I once watched Rose chat with her friends, before ushering them into the head mistress's office. She was thinking of throwing her out of school that day, and even though it had been decided she wouldn't I remembered my inner thoughts telling me I had to say anything to stop it. Our feelings had been strong from the beginning. The moment I saw her brown eyes, her brown hair thrown up. Her smile, her laugh. It was mesmerizing. Rose was like no one I knew before, and yet I felt more drawn to her than any friend or family I've had in the past.

I was sprinting now burning off the images that ran through my mind. I found it hard to focus, passing the next building I didn't see a rock sticking out of the ground in front of me. It caught on my foot throwing me to the ground as I lost my footing. I laid there feeling the wind knock out of me, catching my breath. This was trouble I could feel it, how long would I be able to keep my feelings from her, how much longer would I endure the looks and touches from other men before I told her I wanted her all to myself. Never, I could never. Instead I gathered myself up off the ground and walked back to my room. The only place I could share an intimate moment was in my dreams, and that would have to be good enough for now.

**[back to normal view] **

The next day I woke up head pounding this time I didn't know if it was from my lack of sleep during the night or the little bit of strong drink, I had the night before. I wanted to head over to Lissa's to talk to her, but I knew that right now wasn't the right time and I could feel myself drawing back wanting to be alone. I jumped in the shower first thing to start my day and washed away the night. All the events of the day before starting fresh, today. If only I could wash away the emotions I was harboring. When I walked down to the mess hall for some breakfast, I piled high a couple waffles with syrup, bacon, and strawberries onto my plate. I walked over to an empty table grabbing my fork. Mason joined me as I chowed down, my cheeks filled with this morning's meal. "Hey". I said, if it was even audible. "Crazy night last night am I right, did everything turn out ok. I heard some people talking they said they saw Dimitri walk you back last night". What were people doing awake that late, as if I didn't already know. Sneaking around the dorm wasn't only secluded to me and my friends. I remembered the kiss Dimitri and I shared staring at my plate before I could answer Mason, I decided it was a moment best not shared. I wouldn't want to get Dimitri in any trouble. "No biggie, just normal stuff, he wanted to make sure that I returned to my room safe is all". "And again, that doesn't prove that you are his favorite, still have doubts Dampier"? Mason was right I did get special treatment for him but there was a reason for that treatment better kept to myself.

I nodded him off in your right shrug. Finishing my breakfast and tossing my tray to where it would be cleaned, we walked across the café together. "I need coffee", I might have been to high strung from last night to need the caffeine, but I needed it as always to fuel my day. I grabbed my late from the counter, adding just a little bit of vanilla flavoring and stirring it, watching my coffee move around debating whether I should just ditch today's events and head back to bed the way I was feeling. Dimitri would never let me live it down, besides it would be even more interesting to see him today after last night. He would probably be distant, and I would be doing most of the training by myself in the end. I broke away from Mason, waving him off and heading to my first class. They were all the same, Lissa greeted me as I sat next to her and I quietly listened as she called me out on what happened last night, inquiring like Mason if anything happened between me and Dimitri. I was staring at the open page in our history book of Mr. Mizner's class. "Earth to Rose, are you even paying attention to anything I am saying"? I stared at the picture answering her without looking up. "Just unfocused today I guess, why don't we discuss it later Liss, I'm not in the mood". That was the great thing about having a best friend that understood you like Liss did me, she didn't push. She let me come to her in my own time. She turned the other way starting a conversation with Christian as our class started, I barely took any notes and was unfocused almost the whole class. The period's moved on throughout the day. Bell's ringing for the start and the end of classes. I was about to head to my first lesson before lunch with Dimitri. I had my training bag thrown over my shoulder as I entered the gym. Dimitri was standing in front of a sparing dummy punching it left and right when I walked in. "So, what do we have on the agenda today? Lines, meditation, some type of sparing with the dummy your working with right now"? He turned away from the dummy looking at me. Don't give me that disappointed look, I watched as he looked over me with his expression of judgement. He did not forget last night as much as I wanted to talk about it today. He pushed the sparing dummy in front of me instructing me to warm up first and then start my demonstrating the most harmful moves on the statue. "Use your left" he corrected. As I continued to punch with my right, I decided it was better to do our own things today, I didn't want to be defiant I just wasn't going to listen to him today. "Use your left Rose your stronger on your dominant side." Again, I ignored him.

Before I could swing again, he moved away the dummy, causing me to throw a hard fist to my right losing my footing. "Hey, mind much I'm trying to spar here"! I was not in the mood for this today, if he was going to keep on ignoring his feelings for my then he didn't need my full attention when I was behind closed doors with him. It was only fair. I adjusted my stance Dimitri turning and bending down to pick up a pair of gloves. I watched as he stood up back away from me placing them on. He didn't even give me the attention, like last nights kiss was nothing, like every moment we shared didn't exist. It was infuriating. Given my current mood I was in no right mind today. I walked up to him swinging out my left to get his attention. Quick and swift he turned around blocking my hit from his side. His eyes asking what the hell I thought I was doing outside of his instruction. I swung again, left, right, left, left. Taking steps forward toward him pushing him back with each punch. He swung over my head and I ducked down kicking my feet over his in a round house to knock him back. He caught on jumping over them. I swung around standing up. Our moves met each other's each hit meeting the next opponents block. Neither of us saying a word and both of our breaths picking up pace. We were exhausting all our means into fighting. I finally looked over him taking a step back as he brought his arm down and I caught it with my hand. We paused in the moment I grabbed his wrist and launched my body up and he pulled me down flipping over him. He turned around, that was a move he hadn't seen before. "You want to fight fine let's fight". If we weren't going 100% before we were now. Charging at each other. Hand over hand, ducking, blocking. He pushed his palm out meeting my stomach ever so slightly as I pushed back. I kicked out my leg as he caught it spinning me in the air and throwing me to the ground. Stay down rose, this is a fight you would not win. My adrenaline was fueling me. I kicked my feet out locking them around his leg and pulling it from under him. He was flat on the ground, the first time I had the upper hand. Before I knew it, I was standing over him a leg on each side of his waist and my hands pinning him down.

I didn't exactly have the upper hand he could easily overpower me and throw me off but instead he rested there for a minute, exhausted by my tirade. Looking over him I wanted to press my lips down on his, we could feel it as we look into another's eyes. The buildup, the want, the lust. Instead I pressed up reaching down to help him up. He looked at me surprised questioning why I didn't make the move I was thinking. We didn't need to read our thoughts; we just knew we had been thinking the same thing. I watched as he stood in front of me huffing and puffing. "I think we are done for the day". I never called the shots, but the words left my mouth so quickly I didn't have time to stop it, instead I picked up my bag and left the gym not looking back to see what he had to say.

I had received a couple of texts from Lissa as I decided to blow off the rest of my afternoon. If someone would come to my room to check on me, I would probably play sick or something. I didn't feel like being around people. My body was still reeling from earlier that afternoon, I skipped lunch to head here and I snacked on things I kept as contraband, knowing we weren't allowed food in our dorms. The first time I heard a knock on the door I pretended I wasn't there. The second time I called out "I'm not feeling well so who ever is there can just take a walk". The third time I got myself up, ready to greet whoever had come around to just push my buttons. When I opened the door, Adrian was standing there in my doorway. "Little Dampier, I couldn't help but notice the lack of your presence in my day today, wanted to make sure everything was ok". I didn't have time for him today, "Can't you just ease drop on my dreams for that, you bring yourself there even if you're not welcome anyway." He leaned against my doorway "And miss the chance at inviting you out for a walk along the moonlight, why would I ever miss that"? Adrian was annoyingly charming. He had the habit of sticking around even when you didn't want him to but always placed you on a pedestal throughout the time, he had you. As much as I wanted to say no my classes were over and the night was young. Plus, I wasn't sure that he would go away even if I asked him to. I moved to grab a jacket, but he stopped me offing his instead, "you know I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Humor him rose it couldn't hurt. I placed his around my shoulders grabbed my phone and headed out closing my door.

As we walked around outside talking, I could feel my phone vibrate. Looking over it I saw a couple of missed texts from Dimitri. Unopened I clicked the button turning off my phone. It was kind of nice talking with Adrian tonight, he was mentioning something about the upcoming ball the school was holding and mentioned he would love to see me as his date by his side, I declined. "I think I would rather eat a shoe, sorry. I am not much for dances these days unless they involve dancing around with a strigoi and a silver stake". "A girl who likes a challenge, your so brave and strong Rose those are the qualities I love most about you." "Well keep your distance cold feet, I'm not about to dive into any relationships any time soon". Adrian smiled over at me "And you know I'll always be here waiting until you do, my little Dampier". We paused under the moon light in the courtyard. "Ever think about giving yourself to anyone in the way I think about you". That was a stab at a very personal question. Tonight, our dialogue was pretty open, even if I didn't use Dimitri's name it would be ok to talk about it. "I do think about someone, at times. Yet, when I do, I don't think that he could ever feel up to admitting he wants me in the way I want him". "Ah so you do think of someone special, care to tell me who your gentleman suitor is"? I looked at Adrian with a hell no glare. "I am not willing to share any of that information who is as capable of making people disappear as you are capable of". Adrian had his means and connections to higher people, if he wanted it bad enough, he could snap his fingers and Dimitri would be banned to Siberia for all I know. "And you keep me waiting again." Adrian pulled the sides of his coat towards him that hung around me, so we were facing face to face. "If I told you I'd have to kill you" I said jokingly. "I thought that was my line." We both saw the humor in the conversation. We smiled up and down in a friendly manner. Adriane and I had caught our glances and for a second I almost felt like kissing him in a friendly I enjoy your company kind of way. He must have been thinking the same thing because he leaned down. Making his way to my lips, he placed a quick peck meeting his with mine. I could have stopped it, but I could tell it meant no harm, just innocent between friends. He pulled away. "And that is the sweetest taste I will hold onto as long as I can little Dampier". I humored him letting him throw his arm around me and walk me back to my dorm. Before we could reach it, my phone rang out in a buzz. I looked at the screen, Dimitri. Adrian caught a peek and I moved away from him, "the master calls" I joked. Turning the screen away from him and motioning for him to scurry off, leaving me to deal with our interrupter. As he walked away, I pushed the answer button not realizing that Adrian had left his coat around my shoulders. "yes, how many I help you today." My tone was annoyed, I didn't really feel like talking to him for the first time. He should be the one sweating after our fight earlier. "Rose I need you to head to the guardian dorms, we need to have a little chat". I rolled my eyes at the thought of having to listen to another lecture about my behavior. "I really don't." He cut me off, "It wasn't a request, meet me at the dorms in ten minutes or I will find you and come get you myself". I heard the line drop on the other end, I wondered for a second what he wanted to discuss, other than my defiant and risky behavior I had exhibited earlier. Either way, I was headed to the guardian dorms to find out.

I hope you enjoyed more of the story, I've been very happy to see all the pleasing comments. Stay tuned for more I am working on. I hope you keep reading and as always BE KIND


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I made it across campus to the Guardian dorms that hung around the edge of the school I had a little time to think maybe Dimitri was right, we were similar creatures but there were a lot of differences. I might have mistaken his actions and reactions for me as gestures that he might have liked me. In real life it could have told me he cared but how did I know he cared for me in that way, I had just been assuming since Victor placed the charm on us. I continued my way to his room, standing before me his door was close with a dim lighting brightening up the glass from inside. The last time I went to his room was the night of the dance…that isn't something I wanted to think about now when he wanted to speak with me. He had been harsh in his tone on the phone, showing he held little patience. My hand held up in the air about to knock the door threw itself open. Dimitri was there in a pair of casual joggers and a t shirt. His hair laying just above his shoulders. He stepped aside letting me enter. "Rose" gliding his hand against the door to shut it. "I thought that when you called it might be urgent, now I know it was because I remember you telling me once that novices were not allowed near the guardian dorms let alone in them unless it was an emergency". I was turning around the room, he stood there across from me staring over at my shoulders. "Can I take you coat" hesitating for a second he walked over pulling the coat from where it hung. He flipped the material through his hands finding the tag, reading what I assumed was the initials A.I. on it.

"Adrian, you were with him, tonight, just now"? He waited for me to answer his mouth opening. "I never saw that as a problem, he came to check on me today and we ended up taking a walk when you called". He threw the coat onto his bed. "I went looking for you today to talk after our session, I walked to your classes, but your instructors said you never showed up. I even say Vasilissa and she said you were ignoring her texts all day." I walked around in a small circle playing with my feet, rubbing them against the carpet. "I didn't feel up to much after we fought so I headed to my dorm for the rest of the night". "But you just said you were with Adrian so which part is the truth". He was persistent, pushing me for answers and never faltering in his tone. I could tell he was interested in what I was doing or where I was. "Oh, calm down, it's none of your business anyway. Remember" I pointed to him "Teacher" then back at me "student" nothing more. He turned away from me running his hand through his hair and taking a breath. "You say this is none of my business, but it is rose, it's all my business. Our lives in a couple months will intertwine. Do you honestly believe that I want to see you galloping around with other men, wearing their jackets? Texting them, laughing to yourself at the things that say just to impress you, wishing that". He paused. "Wishing that".

Maybe my earlier thoughts were right after all, please finish the sentence, I walked toward him placing him on the far end of the bed and myself just about in the middle. "Wishing what"? "You are so young minded but part of you, the part I saw earlier today when we were sparing, it was mature. You held courage and you didn't hold back. I found it hard to even keep up with you". He was avoiding the conversation. "Dimitri tell me what you want from me, tell me why you asked me here. Just because you didn't get to tell me this earlier, you could have congratulated me on my training over the phone or at our next…" Dimitri walked over closing the distance between us. He pulled my arms to him ripping away from his grasp just to tuck a hand lightly on the back of my head mid-sentence to pull me in for a kiss. I could feel our lips against each other. They danced around pulling away and moving back. Opening just enough to feel his tongue poke into my mouth to explore it. He moved his other hand from my arm to my lower back pressing me against him. His other hand tangling itself more in my hair. I moved my head to the side pushing my lips intensely against his deepening the kiss. Pushing against him I could feel his hand let go of my hair and he turned himself to sit on the bed. Placing his hands just under the back of my knees and pulling myself in a sitting position on his lap. I adjusted as he sat me down and glided slightly forward, not purposely grinding my hips into his. It felt good being so close to him. Being like how I think we both craved it for so long. We spent some time sitting there kissing, letting our hands roam over our clothes. He was respectful but in the back of my mind his grip hinted at the fact that he wanted me, in his own way. He ever so slightly moved his fingers on my back pushing the bottom of my shirt up a little higher. By the time he felt the skin rub against his hand he broke away from our kiss. We looked into our eyes, staying in the positions that we were. I wasn't sure there was any going back now. Say something,

"You were saying before…." I cleared my throat. "About wishing". Dimitri tilted his head slightly to the side. "Do you really think that I need to explain my actions further, what does it matter what I wished before after what just happened now". He was right I knew the doubt that I had earlier in his feelings when I headed to his room had cleared from my mind. I knew that he wanted me the way I wanted him, but part of me still wanted to hear it. "Just tell me, tell me anything more than you just said with your lips". He sighed "Roza". For some reason that could have been enough, he only called me that in moments before when he showed that he really loved and cared for me, when he thought of me as his. I lifted my leg off him raising my body so I could stand before him. "Ok, so if we aren't going to talk now, we can talk about this later but there will be a conversation". He smiled at me, still sitting on the bed. "You have been very bossy today, I thought that I was supposed to be the instructor here". He stood up and lifted my arms around his neck, placing his back on my waist. "Ok so what do you say we talk at our session later, the sun will be up soon, and I want you to get some rest, can I walk you back"? If he hadn't suggested it, I would have mentioned that I could sleep there but that might have been a long shot for him. He went to open the door, ushering me out. I walked towards him placing a light kiss on his cheek. Dimitri was nothing if not a gentleman.

I hope you enjoyed this little tid bit more to come, and I hope you'll keep reading. Thank you for tuning in and as always BE KIND


	5. Chapter 5

After Dimitri walked me back to my dorm that night, I settled into bed catching some much need rest, for body and mind. I had been in a heavy mood swing of emotions the past couple days and it seemed like everything was finally out in the open and I could rest. As I closed my eyes, I could feel my tired self-get pulled from my own mind and into another's. Oh no, not this again. This time we were in a closed off room, that looked like it belonged in a mansion. I was sitting in a big chair my feet bare and my body draped in a sweater dress. A book in my lap. Adrian sitting across from me with one leg propped over the other. He was causally playing with his tie that he wore and was dressed formally like he always appeared to be in my dreams or in real life. I drifted out of my puppeteer mindset. Even thing about the dream laid out perfectly in his image. "Adrian was tonight not enough. I would think that one visit might be enough for tonight and I would like to get some beauty sleep while I can. I am only human, remember"? Adrian laughed standing up and walking behind my chair. "I had only wanted to mention that you took my coat with you when I left, in case you wanted to keep it your more than welcome but If you didn't decide to I could always stop by your room again to pick it up"? "Nice try, but I think one check up a month is enough for me. I can bring it with me to lunch and when I see you, I'll hand it over, no need to keep it longer than I already have". It was an honest mistake, despite our nice moment today no one could make me feel the way Dimitri did. I smiled to myself thinking of that fond memory from earlier in his room. "You have something else on your mind, or rather someone else. I can't quite make it out and you know I would never force you to. Care to tell me who had caught your attention"? "That is for me to know and for you to think about". Like I would ever give him a real answer. I stood up brushing my dress down. Even if it was Adrian's mind making up this dream, I could leave any time I wanted. "I think I will wake up now and go back to sleep, free from your mind games please". Just like that I opened my eyes to a bright and light filled room. Even though I might have been interrupted before I don't think anything jumble my nerves any more today. I pulled the blanket up by my face thinking of nothing more than my Dimitri.

A ring woke me up from another sound sleep. I had felt slightly more tired than before when I woke u but nothing, I couldn't shake off with a good night run. I had about an hour before class. I tossed my hair up in a pony and threw on my sneakers my workout clothes and a zip up over those. I stepped outside students passing me in the hall headed for the cafeteria to catch a quick morning breakfast. It was so odd to me still after all these years that in the day we slept and, in the night, we woke up knowing in the real world we would run on our own clock. Either way my "morning" would go on. After my quick run I hit the showers rinsing off my hot sweat. I blew dry my hair and decided on a maroon long sleeve shirt pulling my school uniformed black skirt over it and tucking it in accompanying it with my blazer that buttoned over concealing it. I threw on a pair of knee-high socks and my flats for the day. Gathering my gym bag with clothes to change in when it came time for training. I headed to meet Lissa for a quick bite seeing the text that she had finished her morning feed. When we got to the cafeteria, I grabbed a muffin and a carton of milk. Sitting down and popping my straw through the carton I couldn't help but try and hide my good mood. Lissa would always catch on and she was looking at me sure enough reading my expressions.

"You are quite happy today; might this have anything to do with a certain man that's tall dark and handsome". My cheeks blushed; she knew me too well. "I can chat about it with you later but now is not the right time". I was looking over the room for Dimitri, he might not be up yet, and his shift clearly didn't start since there was a woman standing beside Lissa and myself. We walked to class chatting and giggling at our own jokes when Christian joined us. "Did you guy hear"? Since when was Christian in the mood to explore school gossip, that seemed so beneath him. "Hear what"? Lissa leaned over pecking him on the mouth. We leaned it circling toward on another closing off to people who might be around to hear us. "There was a fight this morning in the court, apparently Jesse had got into it with Mason, he tried to cut Mason off when he was headed to his class and kept mentioning to him about some party he went to the other night. When Mason didn't move, he tried to get Jesse out of his way but instead caught a fist to the face". Jesse was one to pick a fight, but with a Dampier and one as tame as Mason? Rose couldn't help but wonder if Jesse thought that Mason trying to make a move on her at the party and it seemed that it didn't go unnoticed by him. He kept peeking at her during the movie night over at Lissa's and I'm sure that Jesse had found himself a little jealous considering he was always offering her some alone time between the two of them. She looked over at Liss, "I'm headed to find Jesse, I can talk with Mason later".

As Rose looked over the campus, she peered in classes that she knew she might find him in and instead decided the best place he might hide out was either his room or the roof of the main building. Sometimes he would go up there to have a bit of fun with girls in the past. Rose knocked on the door waiting for an answer after 3 times she was about to give up when Jesse opened the door. He leaned against the frame. No visible signs of fighting, no bruises or marks. She could only hope Mason got off that easy as well. "What the hell do you think your doing asking about me and beating up innocent bystanders in the making, ones that happen to be my friends might I add". He looked over her with a cad smile. Disgusted she tried to ignore him, that would have worked in the past not now. "I see you don't fall below the bar of those who listen to idle gossip. Who did the honor of sharing my events of the day with you might I ask"? She wasn't going to throw Christian under the bus, he was just trying to help Mason, and let Rose know in the process. "Don't change the subject you know what you did, I don't need you to confirm or deny it". In her eyes he was already guilty.

Rose took a step into his room, it was neat and tidy, honestly shocking. She thought it might be as messy as her room. "What do you have a maid or something or is the only thing that is unclean here is your attitude"? It was a snide comment, but Jesse didn't seem phased by it. He shut the door as she made her way in. "Have you just come to insult me or is there a little something more you would like to discuss"? Rose couldn't help but notice his cockiness, as if she wanted to do anything with him more than point the finger expecting an explanation. "What you did to Mason was wrong, it's none of your business what goes on between him and I. Not that you need an explanation, but Mason and I are just friends." "Does he know that". He leaned against the wall in front of her crossing his arms. "That's between me and him like I said". "So, tell me then Rose, you wouldn't be here if it was just an explanation you were looking for, you've already explained everything you know and heard to me. I haven't denied any of it which means you know it's true but there's more isn't there. Have you come for a little roll in the hay"? He reached his hand out touching one of the curls that fell against her shoulder running his hand down it and letting it fall back into place. Rose took a step back, "What you and I had is done, was a long time ago. All I came to tell you was to back off, come after Mason again and you'll be looking for a beat down."

He wasn't listening he stepped towards her, running his finger in a line just below her neck circling around her so he was standing facing her back. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "And if I don't"? He was testing her. Rose went to catch his hand, but he had already pulled it away. He moved her hair from laying over her shoulder, so her neck was exposed. Rose was a little concerned, but this behavior was typical for Jesse. "Let's make a deal, you don't go around parading in front of people in your tight clothes and flirtatious attitude and I won't try and think of you so often without some of those clothes on. Jesse had seen her once before in a vulnerable position with her chest exposed but it ended there, no one besides Dimitri had ever been intimate in that way with her before. Besides she had never gone all the way with even him and she would drop dead before ever choosing Jesse as the one to break down that barrier. He leaned in over her shoulder, still standing beside her. "Shall we seal it with a kiss". Before she could move, he pressed a light touch with his lips above her collar bone, she could feel the temptation like she did when Lissa used to feed off of her. A cold feeling sharp but blissful pierced her skin. All at once she turned away pushing her hand out to knock him back. She cupped her collar bone feeling the light touch that was wet and seared a little as her hand cupped it. "You bit me!" Rose could feel her temper raise but she had been cornered enough. She left the room feeling stupid for letting herself get trapped in what she thought was a casual encounter with the opposite sex. She could feel herself getting a little emotional. Tears started to roll up in her eyes. As she moved through the corridor, she avoided anyone and everyone so they couldn't see her. Running right into Lissa on the way back to her dorm.

"Rose thank god you're alright, I was worried". She paused removing her hand and watching as she wiped her face clean. She saw the two deep marks and raised roses chin to meet her eyes. "Jesse did this to you?! You need to report him Rose; he can't just go around throwing himself onto people. This is just sick and it's dangerous". Rose pulled herself together enough to face her. "Lissa I'm fine really there's no need to bring anyone else into the situation. I don't want gossip roaming around campus about me next". Lissa could feel the rush of her feelings no doubt but she didn't want to push her, instead she was thinking she might be able to say something to Christian and get a little private revenge on her own when Rose wasn't looking. Lissa wanted to walk Rose back to her dorm insisting that she needed to lay down and rest, but Rose knew she had her first training session with Dimitri soon. Not showing up would not only disappoint him but seeing him after they finally started sharing their feelings with each other would give her the little joy she needed right now.

Rose left Lissa to head to the gym with her bag in hand. By the time she got there Dimitri was nowhere in sight. Good, she needed to take some time to freshen up. She walked into the girl's room washing her face, running cold water over her swollen wound and drying it so she could pat a little bit of cover up over the marks. She changed into her clothes, a long sleeve black tee and a tight pair of leggings that ran down her legs. She tied her sneakers and headed out. The door opened as she began to stretch, and she could see Dimitri setting down his bad and water bottle before looking up at her with a small smile.

She sat on the floor stretching out her hamstrings, laying down and lifting her legs up into the air. Dimitri kneeled by her helping by lifting and pushing one leg back after another. This was a normal part of their routine but now it was different. Now that they kissed, that he had his hands on her in even the slightest way it made her blush. A slight chuckle came out of her as he pushed against her leg. "Am I amusing you"? He was in a light mood that matched his smiling expression. "No, I just thought about how compromising this position was, in case you didn't notice yourself I would render this one not on the defense side. I am very vulnerable in fact". She pushed her leg back against him and he set it down finishing their stretch. As she laid on the floor expecting him to help her up, he edged forward over her. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I wouldn't say I didn't notice; I might just keep that to myself for when your next sneak attack came up". Rose could see that they had their own personal jokes and she was happy that she could share a different type of relationship with someone other than just Lissa, even if it was a secret for now.

Dimitri sat up reaching out his hand, he pulled her into a standing position, and she could feel her muscles strain, particularly the one in her neck. A slight gasp escaped her mouth as she thought about her covered mark. She adjusted her shirt closer to that side of her neck and shook off the feeling. They had a pretty good training match for the day, making comments here and there about performance or the way Dimitri caught Rose at certain blocks. By the end she could use another shower. She leaned over to pick up her rag and with out thinking exposed her mark. Dimitri only took a second to realize it as she whipped the sweat from her body taking the cover-up with it. "What is that" he moved forward pointing to her collar bone. When she tried to move away, he grabbed her arm firm enough where she couldn't turn. He brushed along her neck pulling the material down slightly. He looked down at her making him ask again. "Rose, what is that. I think if you had it earlier, I would have noticed, and I know you did not. Tell me what is going on." He was forceful with his tone, she didn't want to lead him on, allowing him to make assumptions about where she got it from her past behavior he had seen. Letting go of her arm she turned to him with hands up. "It's not what you think, I heard someone had an altercation with Mason earlier today and decided to do a little investigating of my own. It just started as a conversation and they caught me off guard, it won't happen again, and it was unintentional on my part, completely". "And he what Rose, he bit you? Attacked you. How was that part unintentional tell me that"? She couldn't explain, how could she their whole reason for training was to cover these attacks made by strigoi and she couldn't even fend herself off to someone who wasn't turned.

She hesitated to answer him, what could she say, she had already explained herself. He wrapped his arms around her; she tucked her head into his chest and the small nook of his arm. She felt safe with him here like this and the most relaxed she had felt all day in fact. He let her go cutting their moment short both now relaxed. Pulling on the material of her shirt, tilting his head gesturing for her to follow him. "Where are we going now, our training is over". He went for his bag picking it up off the floor. "We are going to gather some things from your room, in the meantime you can stay with me. Until I know your safe". She stopped in her tracks her stomach starting to flutter with butterflies. "I'm sorry you said what"? He turned around a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. "Don't think anything of it, what is it you call it here in the states, a sleep over". Rose had sleep over's before with Lissa even make out sessions that ran late with other boys. But never with someone who made her feel the way he did and never one of his maturity. The 8 years usually didn't make a difference to her, but thinking about laying next to him, seeing him in his pajamas and him seeing her. Rose was not expecting him to even be serious. She started forward thinking about the next biggest challenge as they made their way to her room, how was she going to be in the same room with him when all she could think of was his touch on her skin.

I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it, I have a few more ideas for the next sections to come and I hope you'll continue reading. I am so happy to see the comments about people enjoying the chapters. Thank you so very much and as always stay tuned and BE KIND.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose asked Dimitri to wait outside while she packed but he refused, something about the students around the dorm might get suspicious about what was going on. When they made their way in, she started picking up things that covered her floor. A towel here, shirt there. He had already seen her room a mess, but she was a little self-conscious this time. He reached down touching her arm to get her attention. "Rose, you don't need to clean up, really not for me". He was being so sweet and understanding. It made her heart flutter the way he touched her and was so gentle with her feelings. As she left the floor alone, she emptied her training bag and moved it over to the dresser ready to pack her clothes and over night necessities. "How did you get so sensitive, must be all those sister's you lived with in Russia right"? Ever since Dimitri and her kissed, he had shown a more sensitive side of himself that she didn't see much in the training room. "You could say something like that, my sisters made me more tough if anything, I was protective of them. It was my mother and my grandmother that might have introduced me to become more in touch with my emotions. My mother had lived with my father's temper for years and I don't think she wanted me to inherit that trait when he left us". His mother had obviously done a wonderful job. Dimitri was something out of a movie, at least to me he was.

I opened the top drawer that was filled with my undergarments, standing in front of it so it was slightly shielded from his view. I fumbled through the loose pieces picking out a couple of black cheeky's and a nude thong. I picked the usual matching bra for that one and a little frillier lace bra top that formed into a camisole. It always hugged nicely against my skin and made my chest look amazing. I was not above a little glitz and glamor of my youth that other people thought might surpass with my maturity. I threw them in as Dimitri looked over the posters on my wall. Next my pajama drawer, I pulled out a couple pairs of shorts that ran around my upper thigh and were mixed in colors. I paired those with a few loose t-shirts and finished off my bag with a few uniforms and gym clothes for training. I zipped the bag shut and turned around noticing Dimitri looking at a lanyard that Lissa and I made as kids sitting on my desk. "I didn't take you for the arts and crafts type". I smiled moving over to him and picking up the lanyard looking at it fondly. "It was the year that Lissa and I met, her parents took us camping away from the school. We were out there just the two of us and got to know each other well. We had already been friends but this time we talked every day hung out, at the end of the trip she made me this. That was not that long before the car accident, and we promised we would always be there for each other". I looked over at Dimitri letting the memory pass as I placed the bracelet down where it was before. "How beautiful to have a connection with someone like that". I was sure that he might have had some point in his life where he connected to someone like I did with Lissa. "You never had a best friend back in Russia, not even to train with"? He pinched my chin with his fingers sliding his thumb over my dimple that popped out at the end curve of my face. "I don't think I have met with someone I could connect with until you Roza". Heart melting moment.

I picked up my pillow and phone charger just in case I needed it along with my school bag. Dimitri tried to help me and picked a few things up out of my grasp so that I wouldn't have to carry it all by myself. We took a walk back to the guardian dorms, Dimitri looking around to see if anyone noticed. I didn't think anything of it other than he probably was breaking the rules sneaking me in there. We closed the door behind us, and I plopped my stuff down on the end of his bed. "I can take the mattress on the floor if you want, I don't mind". Standing awkwardly around not knowing if I should be laying out my clothes for tomorrow or keeping my things together in case I needed to leave in the middle of the night. He could tense my anxiousness. "No one ever comes to check on us like they do the students you are safe here; I have many empty drawers if you need one". I decided on unpacking throwing my stuff in to fill 2 of his dresser drawers. He laid out the air mattress moving his things down. "I will take the floor; you are my guest. I could go gather some things from the cafeteria and come back if you like, I don't think you've had the chance to eat dinner yet and it's getting close to bedtime." "Ugh that would be great, I am starving." Food was not something that I was shy about, hey a girl had to eat. He told me he would be right back taking the key to lock me in.

There were no windows in his room, posters hung everywhere as I looked around. Cowboys, westerns. I've seen his room before, but it always humored me how someone so hard core and Russian alone could be interested in the ways of the wild west. I didn't want to pry so I left the drawers that were above my clothes alone. I decided on changing into some pajamas before Dimitri returned. I pulled off my skirt pulling my socks with them. Everything I wore I folded nicely so I could put it away and keep his room neat, he was right I was his guest. I threw on my blue shorts and tossed off my top. As I undid my bra, I threw on my lace bralette that I wore during the night. I picked a black tee and tossed it on too. Right as I finished, I heard the doorknob jiggle. Unsure I hid down by the bed behind the wall that stood between the sleeping area and the entrance. As the door opened, I could hear footsteps approaching. Dimitri popped out from behind the wall. "Rose, what are you doing"? I stood up brushing myself off. "I heard someone coming so I figured I would hide until I knew it was you." It seemed silly now that I thought about it. "Did you learn nothing in our training"? Dimitri was right I laughed at my actions moving forward and plopping down on the bed, "I guess I am useless". He placed the box on the nightstand by the fireplace. Kneeling at my feet with his warm hands on my legs. "I would never say that". He stood up taking a moment to look me over noticing that I had changed. His eyes ran up my legs and didn't linger too long in one area. I ducked my head down a bit clearing my throat. "So… what did you bring me"? He picked up the box on the dresser and opened pulling out the hot food and placing it on a disposable plate before handing it to me. "Pizza, I figured the least obvious item that would gain attention. I could finish off a whole one on my own". "That's funny, me too". I rethought that last statement, probably not the best thing to suggest to your crush. I slid the slice in my hand biting down and enjoying it after the day I had, it tasted good. I tucked my leg up on top of the bed making room for Dimitri to sit next to me.

We sat for a while and ate before cleaning up after ourselves, he went to the bathroom to change and I waited to see what he might come out with. Tucking myself under the covers I got comfortable. He didn't take long I couldn't help myself, I peeked over as he walked by pretending to flip through one of my schoolbooks. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a matching black beater. His hair up in a low bun and light strands hanging on the side of his face. His top couldn't be tight enough and his muscular arms were tone and fit complementing his thick but fit figure. The rest of his shirt hugged around him nicely and I could make out his flat stomach as he turned shaking out a blanket above his mattress on the floor. The pants he wore hung around his waist and went loose to his feet, cupping just around his ankles. I swallowed to myself, trying not to make my ogling seem obvious. I caught his stare, he was already looking at me as he prepped the rest of his bed, busted. Instead of mentioning anything he just stood there laughing a little and finished setting up before laying down out of view. I could barely see any of him, just his knees raised up as he held his book in his lap. "A little light reading before bed"? I suggested. "You should try it some time, instead of watching other people". His comment was sarcastic and well deserved. Touché comrade, touché.

I hope you enjoyed another chapter, more to come as this story isn't done yet. I hope you'll continue to stay tuned and reading. As always BE KIND.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't just go right to sleep so instead I laid there looking at the ceiling. Dimitri had shut the shades before we laid down and the room was dark with just enough light peeking out around the curtains to tell us it was daytime. I peeked over at the end of the bed, he was fast asleep with his hands placed over his chest. I laid back quietly so that it wouldn't make too much noise. Fiddling with my fingers I looked around the room before I gave up closing them. I still couldn't manage to drift off, but my body had come to a nice rest, I could feel the sheets sinking into me. The pillow behind my head, my mind flickered from thought to thought. Thinking that my ears were playing tricks on me I peered around the room. I could have sworn that I heard a small wine, or maybe I was overdue for a good night's sleep. "mm no", No I heard it again, the quiet sound was coming from the end of the bed. I didn't want to wake him, but it was unusual to hear and think of Dimitri having a bad dream, even with his soft side he still had a hard exterior. He was a little louder this time, I pulled back the covers inching closer. "Leave, strigoi. No, get back"! Dimitri had carried so many marks, so many kills on his shoulder, but even with the undead that must take a toll on him at some point. I knew I shouldn't, but I reached out my arm slightly pushing into his chest. "Dimitri, Dimitri wake up it's just a bad" I screamed being pulled down off the bed across his body and my back hitting the floor hard. Dimitri had flipped over me slightly turning his body, so it hung close to mine. If he had a stake, I had no doubt he would have used it, luckily his hand was just placed on my chest and his other only gripping my right arm. Ok more than gripping, it was a little tight. He blinked at me, realizing he was awake and had me pinned down.

"Rose, what are you doing…" He released my arm but stayed on top of my body. "Did I hurt you, I didn't mean to". He broke off clearly embarrassed by his actions. "No, I heard you talking in your sleep and you seemed to be stirring and uncomfortable. What were you dreaming about"? He moved away from me sitting up. His hands laying over his knees looking down at the pile of sheets surrounding his mattress. I adjusted myself on the floor sitting Criss cross and waiting for him to be ready to tell me. He huffed, readying himself. "It was in my village, when I had finished school. Nearby there was an attack of strigoi, and my mother and sisters began boarding up the house worrying that the surrounding areas troubles would start to spill close to home. When we knew everything was shut and covered, we huddled together in the family room. It was the first time I really had to face the situation at hand, outside of my training in school. Becoming the real man of the house to protect the ones I love". I was confused. "I thought you said your father stopped visiting when you were young though, weren't you used to being the man of the house"? He looked over at me. "I was but this time it held a different purpose, to protect. Not just help provide a means of living. That entire night my sisters and mothers cowered at the screams in the distance away from our village. I stood guard the entire night not getting any sleep waiting for anything that might come. We were almost in the clear but just before dawn a hard thump wailed against the door that was boarded shut." His fists tightened and his body tensed. "I strike forward with my stake, missing him. He was fast and as I mentioned I was not used to real life combat. He managed to move around me, and he grabbed a hold of one of my sisters. Broke her arm, moving her closer to expose her neck signifying that he was going to bite. My mother lunged at him distracting him enough to drop my sister and loose focus of myself behind him. By the time he turned around I had plunged the stake through his heart. I looked in his eyes, nothing but blood red, soulless. To become like that, to think of anyone I care for being bitten and turned. It stays with me".

I realized Dimitri wasn't as tough as he seemed. Real things haunted his nightmares and his demons weren't so hard to fight off when he was asleep. I felt foolish as I rubbed my collar. Dimitri had expressed his worry for me and if I was thinking of him before I went to sleep, I immodestly admitted he might be doing the same. I took my hand placing it over his. "You did all that you could, your family was safe, protected. There was no going back for the strigoi. He didn't have a family to turn back to whoever he was. It's like they tell us in class, Strigoi are monsters their souls faded away, not even human anymore". Dimitri gripped my fingers lightly intertwining them with his, "I didn't even know you paid attention half the time in your courses, and yet you surprise me." I let go tapping him in the arm. "Nice attempt at a joke, comrade". My light hit managed to turn into some type of a play fight, batting light slaps and hits at one another and our laughing ensued. It wasn't until I really tried to get the drop on him when I leaped up straddling his lap and placing my fingers light against his rib cage to tickle him. He grabbed my hands at his sides, straightening his face. "I do not do well with tickling I assure you". I looked at his changed expression our eyes meeting and our faces moving forward like magnets. This time I didn't have to initiate it, he pushes his lips onto mine. Placing my arms over his shoulders feeling down his back. He locked his hands behind my shoulders around my body pulling me forward. Fiercely throwing our mouths and body's into movement we never pulled away for more than a couple seconds.

Fighting to get back to the proximity we held at the moments our lips touched. I pushed my hips forward in his lap grinding down onto him, he moved his hand over my hip gripping at my bone willing it back and forth. I couldn't resist the temptation to lightly brush my nails over his shirt and by the groaned reaction that left his throat I knew he wanted it too. Dimitri reached for his shirt pulling it over his head, stopping at mine to let me make that choice. Not so innocently minded I did the same pulling away so I could pull mine off. I sat there on top of him in my lace bra, colors and features of my chest peeking out below the fabric. He tried not to stare but he drifted rubbing the back of his hand down my strap over the material, turning one finger to run along the curve of my chest. It was hard to catch our breath and we both called it at the same time pulling away where we were still running our hands along our bodies. His hand touching my jaw, brushing it in strokes. My hands running over his shoulders. Looking and willing the other to make a riskier move. "We need to be clear headed about this". He was always the more rational. "You don't want to…. you aren't ready to be with me like that"? I felt a little self-conscious. "No, no Roza. You have it all wrong. I want to touch you" He moved kissing my shoulder. "I want to be with you like no other man has". Kissing again a little lower on my arm. "I want to know what it is like to be close to you and feel you. Have you feel me, and you are so beautiful". I didn't see what the problem was at this point. "And I want that too, I want you to be my first, my only". He smiled up at me happy to hear that I had not given myself away to anyone else in my past adventures. "Just not right now". As if a more disappointing sentence couldn't leave his lips. "It has to be when we are ready, not when I am hiding you in my room trying to keep you safe from something or someone, my mind would be elsewhere".

I understood where he was coming from, but I was a little disappointed that we had to end this so quickly. Awkwardly sitting there, I swung my foot leg over pulling myself back up onto the bed. I reached down to get my shirt and instead caught his hand. He brushed my shirt aside picking up his own, if you want you can wear mine tonight, it will keep you warm. I agreed accepting his offer and pulling his shirt over my head. It felt warm from his body heat and smelled wonderful. Like being close to him before, it just was enough to satisfy me in our moment. I popped my feet and legs under the blankets flatting the wrinkled sheets. While Dimitri pulled his covers back over getting readjusted to fall back asleep, I decided on taking the risky chance. Flipping the other covers back on the empty space on the bed next to me I patted it's surface. "If you wanted to you could sleep here, just sleep, with me. For tonight." I wanted to be wrapped up in his arms feeling as close as we were a minuet ago. He pulled himself up walking along the side that ran close to the wall. Laying his body down next to me he pulled himself close and without even asking I laid my arm across his chest finding my nook. He placed a kiss on my forehead "Good night my Roza". I smiled closing my eyes to sleep, "Good night my Dimitri".

I knew I wouldn't be able to write a lot for today but I wanted to submit something, I hope it holds you over for now and you enjoy it as much as you have the past chapters. There is more to come for our favorite couple. I hope you'll continue reading and as always BE KIND.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were normal just like any other school day. Dimitri and I both took turns in the bathroom changing and getting ready that morning. I had dressed in my school uniform and Dimitri had tossed on a fresh pair of clothes. He would go get breakfast first and then release the guardian to follow Vasilissa around for the morning. I had tossed a couple pairs of folded clothes in my drawer aside counting how many I had left. These past three days I had been more than prepared for but soon if I were to stay here, I would need to get more. He opened the door to catch a peek into the hallway to see if anyone was around. Motioning for me to follow out so he could lock up I was afraid to ask what was on my mind. There had been no further threats from Jesse towards me, he barely made eye contact with me in our classes. How long would Dimitri allow me to keep staying with him, especially if the risk was too high stakes. Get it high stakes, being guarded from a vampire, well I thought it was funny. Chuckling to myself as we walked across the open path, I adjusted the handle on my bag. "Would you like me to carry that for you"? As kind as it was, we would be in trouble enough for the secrets we were hiding, I didn't need a gesture like carrying my bag to draw any more attention to us then needed. "I'm ok, I will head over to my first class and see you later for training"? "Of course,". He agreed casually and we parted ways.

Sitting down at the desk I unloaded my paperwork to turn in for the day, a report on the relics of the royals. Moroi and their history, it wasn't enough that they came first, but now we had to learn every little ancient detail about their pasts too. Lissa joined me with enough time before class so we could chat and catch up. My spare time being taken by one man while Lissa had her hands full with her own. "Why hello there, don't I know you". It made her laugh, we always teased and were rarely serious. "Ha, Ha very funny. What have you been up to lately I haven't had time to chat with you since the Jesse incident and it's been days"? "Sorry Liss, I've just been really focused on my training with Dimitri lately, and the Jesse problem believe it or not has come to and end. I didn't even have to go back and threaten him. He's barely even looked at me these past days". Lissa started playing with her thumbs a worried feeling washing over her and into me. "Wait, are you telling me you hold some responsibility for that"? Still no answer and no eye contact. "I wouldn't say me particularly, but maybe someone of close vicinity that feels about him the way I do and knows my best friend. Someone I have trouble hiding anything from." I leaned forward looking at Christian with squinted eyes, a smile coming across his face as he looked up at the ceiling and tapped his pencil on the paper. "You, your telling me you used some type of fire magic to scare him off, because I know you prefer to let your abilities speak for you". I shouldn't have been mad; it was nice having Jesse not bother me these days. "I didn't need to use fire magic I have other ways of making him back off". I didn't know what he was talking about or what those were, for now I would let it go and keep my mixed feelings to myself. It's not often Lissa and Christian took care of a problem for me.

Our professor arrived calling the attention of the class, yelling out a page number to follow and setting up the power point projector. "Hey so we haven't hung since movie night, and I wanted to host a little party tonight at my dorm. If your in. I know you will be, but I figured I'd ask. We can invite Mason if you'd want". Lissa might have just made my day, I enjoyed my time with Dimitri but could use a social event to keep me from out of the dark and make my appearance aware. A couple more days secluding myself to the dorm and more than Lissa would wonder where I've been hiding. "Yea that sounds great, I can actually use some hang time, you know you can always count me in". As my day passed, I finished a large chunk of my classes, I made my way to the gym for training with Dimitri. I was excited to see him with how much time we have been spending together, and every day I looked forward to one more night back in his arms. When I arrived, he was setting up a couple of obstacles for our lesson, beams and a few mats that made the landing a little softer when one of us would throw the other. He approached me dropping the mat at his feet, "And how has your day been today, I assume you haven't heard from Jesse any more than you have the past few times this week"? I hesitated about telling him the problem was amended, instead I would opt for a subject change. "It was normal, classes, lectures, work. I actually saw Lissa today and we were talking about meeting up at her room tonight for a little shindig, you in to tag along"? I tapped him in a friendly manner on the arm. "Rose I don't think it's a good idea to go back to hanging out with your friends in closed corners so soon, and you know I can't just tag along like I am another one of your friends. This thing we have going it's not safe for others to find out about, not yet at least".

I was disappointed I thought we had come such a long way, and none of my friends were going to blab if they did see him anyway. "Ok well then I will count you out and I will go on my own tonight". He looked at me confused. "Did you not hear what I just told you, or are you refusing to listen. It's time to stop being stubborn and think that I am only trying to do what is best for you. These teenage antics they only lead to trouble". "Teenage antics? You forget that we may have an age difference but it's not that big. You were a teen once; didn't you ever want to just shirk your responsibilities for once and hang with your friends"? He clearly disapproved of my choice of words, as he resumed his angry stance in front of me. "I didn't have time to deal with friends, I was working to go to school and start my life as a Dhampier should. I had a family remember, people who needed me and relied on me". The second he spoke his words I wanted to tune him out. Instead I pushed on, "So your saying because what, because I don't have my mother around, because I'm alone I don't have the same maturity as you, the same dedication to my work and school. Well I am sorry about that, but this poor orphan wants to live before I have to dedicate my whole life and existence to protecting other people and risking my neck"! I was mad, mad at him for the things he said and mad at him for looking at me in any other way then he normally did. He saw me as a child, and maybe that's what he would always see me as. I picked up my bag and walked to exit the gym. "Rose I didn't mean" his tone was tender; he knew the pain I was feeling. "Just don't." Holding up my hand for him to stop. "If you need me you know where I'll be". I left the gym with no lesson for today. Thinking about it maybe the only lesson I've always learned was the one I taught myself, I was the only one who would always care about me.

I returned to my room; the place had seemed vacant even though I had been gone only 3 days. Counting the morning that approached it would be 4. I threw my uniform off changing into a pair of leather leggings and a tight wrap around top. Fixing my hair and makeup I was headed to Lissa's for some much-needed teen behavior. As I walked to her room I was thinking about relationships, how messy they were and how vulnerable you can become. Dimitri was very different from the boys that attended St. Vlad's but all the same through his words and actions today he might as well have been one of them. I opened the door to hear blaring music, a keg in the corner and drinks and a snack table against the wall. Lissa always knew how to throw a bash. People standing around and dancing in their places. I spotted a friendly face, Mason standing by the snack table nibbling on some food. "Hey stranger, save any for me"? I picked up a cracker looking chip and popped it in my mouth. "Long time no see, I was beginning to worry people said that you've been holding yourself up in your room for days". I knew it wasn't the truth, but I would go along with it anyway. "People still doing that talking thing that I hate, who knew"? Jokes aside it didn't matter what people were saying I was just happy to get my mind off my afternoon and spend some time with my friends. The party kept all of us happy to be done with school for the week, our weekend break was finally here. We indulged in each other's company. Lissa paused the music lowering the lights. We all sat in a circle, "ok game time". She suggested. Oh great, don't we ever learn these things never go well. I was surprised to hear that she suggested a game of truth or dare, it was a little riskier that I suspected her behavior to be. Lissa would inevitably go for truth 90% of the time and when someone would dare her, she would think it over for a second before demanding a pass.

Everyone took turns going around the room.

First was Christian, "Truth", Lissa sticking out her tongue at him for lame behavior. Another one of our classmates really must have been pushing for a beating when she asked him her question. "If your parents asked you to become strigoi or die which would you pick"? The room awkwardly quiet, didn't people know there are some questions better not knowing the answer to? He looked over at Lissa grabbing her hand, "I would rather die". This must have crossed his mind before, but now that he had Lissa it was easy to see that he would pick. A harsh death rather than a soulless life. It made me think of Dimitri's dream, I wonder what he was up to right now? Next was Lissa, surprisingly choosing dare. Christian looked at her snidely, "I dare you to kiss the person you love most in the world right now on the lips". That was a weak dare but knowing him he wouldn't embarrass her in front of everyone. Lissa kissed him on the lips, what a shocker. Regardless I was happy for her, if it had been me, I would have planted one right on Dimitri, who again was a no show. The game continued around the circle. Mason sat right next to the side of me going first. Camilla turned over asking him, "Mason truth or dare"? He looked over the crowd. "Dare". Way to go Mace a daring but wise choice, surely no one would blame him or make a crack at his efforts to fit in. "Mason, I dare you to give a lap dance to anyone in this room who you choose". One of our other Dhampier friends attended that night, I honestly believed they were going to go at it before… Mason looked at me. "Here we go Hathaway". I blushed at his humor. There was no music, so Mason of course started beat boxing spiting out weird sounds from his mouth. Kneeling above me where I sat, he pushed his body, shaking it left and right as he used one hand to raise his shirt revealing his stomach. I burst out in laughter, taking my hand and lightly patting it on his thigh, "Woo, woo, sexy". I teased. The others were falling over into their partners laps, almost crying from laughter. Mason looked down at me continuing to sing off key. "Too much for you to handle, afraid you might get burned"? He couldn't be serious, and I knew he wasn't it was all just fun and games.

Lissa's guardian for the night was standing on guard outside the door, politely asked at the beginning of the party. So, when the door opened, I ignored it thinking they probably had heard all the noise and wanted to check in on things. What I saw was an entirely different story. Dimitri stepped in, all uptight and mouth closed. He was watching Mason and I joke around and I remembered how before in this same situation I baited him. Using Mason to make him jealous. This was not the same case; we were just having fun. He stood there crossing his arms against the wall watching us. My light and happy mood was over when I saw his face and body tense. Lissa looked over noticing him, thinking of all the trouble I would be in later. She knew things were going on with Dimitri and I, not officially but just as my best friend she knew. Mason sat back down in his seat, thinking the game was still going on. "Ok your turn Rose, Truth or dare". I never stopped looking at him. He made it seem like he was challenging me, go on answer the question. Daring me to play and prove that I was as immature as he had suggested I was earlier. I looked over at Mason, "Dare". Everyone stopped laughing, I was always the outgoing personality of the group, and they all knew this would be a good one. "I dare you to plant a kiss on someone who knows you more than anyone else". I kept thinking he meant Lissa, as a guy he was bound to choose a girl on girl kiss. It was such predictable behavior. Instead I stood up crossing the circle, marching right for Dimitri. When I got to him, he uncrossed his arms, he was telling me no, to not even think about it. I grabbed the corners of his jacket, "Don't take this personally comrade". I pulled him to me his lips pressing on mine, in front of everyone. The room grew quiet, only a couple whispers from those around us. I pulled away, looking at him. When I turned back to the group Mason looked up at me. "I had no idea you guys were so close". I diverted, making an excuse. "Sorry Mace but other than Lissa Dimitri has been my mentor, what kind of dare would it be if it wasn't interesting"? All their expressions changed; it was just the kind of stupid remark to say to make it seem like I was just being the wild child.

Breaking the rules, it gave away no indication whatsoever that Dimitri and I had been anything more than teacher and student. I plopped down in the chair cracking open a soda. Watching the rest finish the game. We went maybe one or two rounds before calling it. We all left to our own separate rooms, another guardian arriving to release Dimitri of his post. I walked back to my room, after that display there was no way he would allow me to stay with him any longer. When I reached my room, I closed the door behind me, only it was stuck. Pressing against it, it fought back. I let go to see what the problem was, and Dimitri stood there "Can I come in". He didn't need to ask. I left it open, accepting his request. He closed the door behind us following me in. "You think this is a type of game, I am not one of you Rose. I am a grown up what you did back there." I stopped him. "What I did back there was part of a game, the game is over, and no one suspects anything ok. Lighten up." Sitting down on my bed and falling back, here comes the lecture. "You want me to lighten up, while I again watched you throw yourself at another man"? "I did nothing like that" I sat up holding onto the bed and almost lunging forward to correct him. "Mason was joking around it was his dare, we have known each other all our lives. He would never cross a line like that". "You don't see the way that boy looks at you, like every other boy looks at you at this school. I know that you don't see it, but I do"! He was reaching. "How is it going to look when you graduate and we are in the real world, a young beautiful woman. Men are going to be throwing themselves at you. Moroi and Dhampier alike. I've grown up around women who men use like that". "Your referring to blood whores! You think I would ever stoop so low to allow a man to do that, to use me for his pleasure"? He was really on a roll today, saying all the wrong things. "Answer me, do you think of me in that way"? He ran his hand through his hair huffing his breath in our heated conversation. He circled on his heels. "Truth or dare"? Oh no not this again. "I've had enough games for today, and I'm not exactly in the mood to play with you anyway". I stared at the light that reflected on the wall. He approached me grabbing my elbow. "Truth or dare Rose"? Fine I was playing along. "Dare". He asked for it.

Dimitri looked into my eyes accepting my choice. He didn't have to say anything, instead picking me up and holding my legs around his waist. My arms rested around his neck and he pulled me in for a kiss. Backing me into the wall he pressed against me. Neither of us knew what we were doing exactly but understanding that we weren't perfect, that every moment doesn't call for the right instruction. I could feel his hands gripping at me, the way he had in the past. After one of our training sessions or when he saw me around other men, he did have a side that wanted to claim me for himself. My strong spirit always challenged that, and he knew the way our souls fit together we were better equal than one holding themselves above the other. I pushed back against him with very kiss, backing me away from the wall he headed for my bed. Laying me down. As he rested my body on top of the soft bedspread, I left my legs and ankles wrapped around him as he adjusted. His hand sliding up my shirt to remove it. I pulled it off quickly releasing my body from his and he followed. We were back were we had been before. The marked spot where we saw just enough of each other to want more but had been comfortable stopping. This time was different, I couldn't explain it but neither of us were hitting pause. He kissed me, resting his hands on either side of my head, my hands running down to the button on his pants. Unbuttoning them and lowering the zipper. I raised my legs to take off mine. Only a second had gone past and we were laying in our underwear. Dimitri placed kisses down my neck running his lips all over my body. "I do not think of you in the way I suspect you think I do". We didn't need to have this conversation right now. "And what way is that, the way I think of you", but my curiosity peaked. "As a child." He was on the money with that one. He continued kissing down my hips reaching up to undo my bar and pulling the straps down my shoulders before bringing his mouth back up and tenderly taking care of the upper half of my body. "You are a strong women Rose and there is no need to ever question that. I fear that at times my head says something completely absent of my minds consent and they clash." I could feel his faith in me, in my training, in the way he cared about my wellbeing. He always believed in the person I was, it just made me love him more. With almost all our clothes removed there were no nerves or jitters, butterflies like in the stories. I knew it was the right moment with the right person next to me. He pulled the cover over us as we each removed our last article of clothing. Gently I could feel the pressure of his body rest more against mine. He Moved his hand along my thigh slightly raising it and making an opening so he could enter. It was subtle at first, I knew he was there, what was about to happen. We moved back to kissing and I could feel my mind blur like it did ever time we kissed. We just got lost in each other. I didn't need to give permission, but my head nodded. "I'm sure" leaving my lips and giving the final word. He was gentle, building pressure and a sharp break. I scrunched my eyes twinging slightly from the pain. As he moved the burn turned into a warm wash of pleasure. My body wanting his to go farther, move along mine. Intertwining ourselves I reached around gripping into his back small moans leaving our mouths. As soon as it started, I couldn't tell how much time had passed but it was over, and we laid there breathing in our scents. "How do you feel, I didn't hurt you did I"? "I'm sore but I know I'll recover". He laid onto his back moving slowly out and relaxing, never reaching far enough to stay close to me. I turned on my side cuddling up to him. My leg hanging over his, whatever we fought about, whatever we were upset about it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered but the here and now. He was staring up at my ceiling before he turned himself slightly moving my leg over and lining his body up with mine. "You never did finish your dare", I could have said something better, but a little light humor was the first thing to cross my mind. "I don't think I had one prepared, I mostly had truths lined up." "Oh, so you thought that's what I would choose. Well ask away then".

He rubbed his thumb across the light patch of skin the rested between my eye and my hair line. Brushing it over the area gently. "Ok Rose, here is your question. The way you think of me, more than now. The everyday kind of way. Is it love? Do you love me"? This is something that must have been on his mind. He had mentioned the other men throwing themselves at me, and my reluctance to notice. I leaned up, a light peck on his lips. "I do love you". He smiled back at my answer. "And what about you, do you love me too". He took my hand leaning it up to his mouth, I could feel his light breath glide across it. "I love you all the same and more my Roza". There couldn't have been a more perfect moment. This was it, out of everything I had in my life, it was one I would always remember. We laid there, and as the light peeked in through the windows making the room brighter, I knew he would be headed back. As he got up to stand collecting his clothes and throwing them back on, I tucked the blanket around me. He stood at the edge of the bed looking down. "Your going back to your room"? he nodded. "Yes, before anyone notices I am not there, and before the students around you see that I am here". Two very incriminating things. I wanted him to stay, but I know it wouldn't be fair to ask. He didn't leave just yet, instead he picked up his jacket. "Are you coming". So simple, yet it was just enough. Just what I wanted.

I hope you enjoyed another submission, I hope I didn't keep you waiting that long and I am looking forward to taking some time to write more. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you really enjoy reading it. I hope you'll continue reading and thank you for liking my story and all the kind comments. More to come. Thank you again and as always. BE KIND


	9. Chapter 9

I am going to take today to figure out where I want to finish the story. As much as I love the helpful comments as well as the good comments there are some out there who have been pretty nasty. BE KIND isn't meant for just the comments section, it's meant as an overall human being note. Making it's way to the end stay tuned for another chapter maybe 2 until the ending. Thank you for all the views and I hope you'll look forward to the new submissions.


	10. Chapter 10

**After taking some time to regroup and several very kind words from people I have worked a little more on the story. Working on it tonight and tomorrow so I can update and add new chapters for you guys. I hope you enjoy where the story is leading in it's dark turns but it will get more interesting for our characters.**

After spending a couple more mornings with Dimitri, it was clear that his concern had shifted from the threat of another man, to no threat at all. We had enjoyed our time together and were milking it. We even developed a pattern, Dimitri would get ready for bed first, then I would go change into my pajamas. When I arrived back, he would be peeling down the sheets (on our less steamy nights) and we would tuck ourselves in, intertwining our bodies and snuggling up to each other drifting off to sleep. There was no sign of Adrian invading my personal space or my dreams since he last intruded. Everything was perfect, or at least I thought it had been.

With another day finished I waited as usual skipping off to the guardian dorms, with everyone already asleep, it was the easiest way to be unseen. When I opened the unlocked door, I noticed Dimitri sitting on the bed, which was odd because I was usually the one to arrive first. I tossed my bag in the corner, "Hey is everything ok"? He must have been caught off guard, so much for lightning fast reflexes. He startled at first then stood up folding the letter to its previous state and placing it in his pants pocket. "Everything is fine, how was your day my love"? "Boring, uneventful, did I mention boring. I cannot wait until graduation. Lissa and I are planning this big celebration with the help of Christian's aunt. She is letting us use her home for the bash". I could tell he wasn't listening which made the contents of what he had read in that letter so much more important now. "That sounds great, let me know if there is anything, I can do to help you girls, ok"? Help, to plan a party, ok that was unusual behavior for even him. "Well I am going to go change and I will see you in a minute".

He headed off to the bathroom. Looking around the room quickly for an envelope. Noticing nothing I walked over to the waste basket, a crumpled-up piece of paper resided inside. Snatching it up I unfolded it, nothing on the back, no stamped emblem but on the front were words I recognized. Two lines written out, recipient Dimitri Belikov, followed by a space. Sender Mr. Zeklos. The letter was sent out with intention, something maybe to do with my dealings with Jesse in the past, but how was his father involved? I crumpled up the paper tossing it back into the waste basket, hearing the doorknob jingle to the bathroom. Stepping away from it I grabbed some clean night clothes and headed to change, smiling up at Dimitri. I had to find out what that letter said, tonight.

As I laid there like everything was normal, I could hear Dimitri's heartbeat, the way it paced as if he was thinking about something concerning to him. He adjusted a few times before drifting off to bed. I acted like I was asleep the whole time. I knew that I couldn't count on him to leave his pants in the bathroom, I had already checked. Plus, he was too neat for that. Instead I slid out of his grip and headed for the hamper. Peeking over at him to make sure I didn't make any sudden noises, he remained asleep. I lifted his pants up reaching into the pockets feeling my fingers slide across the paper he placed in there earlier. I would have to read it now, if I choose to take it with me and read it another time, he might notice it was missing. I gently unfolded it looking over the typed format printed on the page.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Mr. Belikov. My son Jesse has informed me of a recent issue that had troubled him during his studies at St. Vladimir's. A certain girl that is held in your charge. I believe the name Rose Hathaway might sound familiar. Since it would be too difficult to get ahold of her mother, and I wouldn't want to cause any panic. I am writing to you. As the Dhampir in charge of this novice I expect you to take care of the little problem. Increased training, punishments, and a hold on her graduation status. If I do hear from my son having trouble with her again, I will not only contact the head of the institute and her mother, but I will also write to the queen's council to have you held responsible as well. Believe me when I say I hold the power to do it. There will be no need to respond, I am going to be seeing my son soon for a routine visit. I expect action to be taken before then. _

_ Sincerely Mr. Zeklos_

I held the letter in my hands, wanting to crumple it and rip it into a million pieces. Jesse and his big mouth, no wonder he has been avoiding me all this time. To think how Christian might have thought that he could contain him all this time. No one was wrapped around his finger, Jesse proceeded to act and that means I would have to as well. Without Dimitri knowing I would pay Jesse a visit, I had to admit with the lengths that Jesse had gone to it did make me a little afraid of what he might have been capable of. Regardless I knew I had to try. Instead of changing I threw on my boots and headed out the door leaving Dimitri asleep. Running across the corridors to the Moroi dorms I read the numbers as I passed them, looking for Jesse's door. When I got there, I planted myself in front of it. Placing a firm knock over the wood. By the time it opened I could see I just woke him up, he looked surprised, but somewhere inside he had to know I would find out on my own. "Rose, what a dear surprise. Fancying a morning stroll around in your, what do you call that a negligee"? He reached out running a finger along the string that ran over my shoulder holding the material up.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in"? I made my voice sound non-threatening despite my mood. He passed his hand along making room for me to enter. "So, what do I owe this…" "Oh shut it". I cut him off I was in no mood to play. "I heard ok, about you blabbing to your father. What did you think I wouldn't know that I was being held back from graduating so shortly after our last encounter? I can't imagine that you would let it go, no matter what anyone said to you". Good Rose play it off like you had already been told, that way he wouldn't connect the pieces back to Dimitri. "Oh, I do not know what you are talking about I assure you. I don't know what you mean about anyone saying anything either". His eyes were shifty, so obviously Christians threats held some weight but nothing he was willing to admit to. "Cut the crap, tell me what your looking for so you can get whoever did this to call off the whole charade". He placed his hands around his back and moved around to stand behind me. I could feel his presence, and it made it clear he was looking to finish what he started.

The hair hanging over my shoulders were pulled from my neck. Cold fingers brushed over my skin, and I could feel his breath now against me. "I've never met a girl that didn't want to have a little bite while we went at it, until I met you. Rejection is not something I forget Rose and it's not something I go without challenging". That's what this whole thing was about drinking blood? He pressed his lips gently on my skin, just beside the place he tried to bite before. I looked over my shoulder, there was no way Dimitri could get me out of this. Not with the threat coming from up above. After all, the number one lesson I had always been told, Moroi always come first. I had to solve this one on my own. Swallowing my regret, I broke my lips apart, "and after this everything goes back to normal, I don't see you again and all bets are off, I get to graduate with everyone else"? He turned his head to meet where I could see him out of the corner of my eye. "That's right all bets are off".

I slid my finger under my strap clearing my shoulder of it. I remember the time that Lissa had fed off me and the pain and pleasure of it all. Was I ready for that again, no absolutely not, but there was no way out of it? I braced myself giving a little nod to accept his offer. I could hear his open his mouth, shutting my eyes and waiting for it all to be over. I felt a sharp stabbing pain spread throughout my body followed by euphoria. Washing over me it's not like I could sense the blood running out of me. Instead I just waited for it to be over. Feeling exhausted and in a relaxed state of mind I felt him pull away. Without a word I couldn't move. Too weak and on a high from the bite. He picked me up laying me down on a couch in the corner of the room. "Of course, Rose now all bets are off like I promised". He leaned down meeting me face to face. "But only when I say I'm done. You prove yourself as sweet as you look". He walked away leaving me there, my vision fuzzy and my mind uncoherent. This was more trouble then I ever thought I would be in.

By the time Dimitri woke up the room had dimmed, everything covering itself in the shadows that beckoned outside its walls. He stretched reaching over to the side of him. Rubbing his hand over the blanket he expected to find Rose laying there, as usual. Instead it was empty, rather than being concerned he thought that she might have needed to make a run to her dorm, for school supplies or change of clothes. He decided he would go there first to check. If she wasn't there maybe she had already headed to class, and he could check up on her later or if he saw Princess Vasilisa. He threw on a hoodie and a pair of joggers. Slipping on his shoes and getting dressed so he wouldn't have to worry about coming back before training. Pulling most of his hair back and tying it he headed out, people passed by him as normal, starting their days.

When he got to the novice dorms, he knocked on Rose's door, no response. Instead he tried for the handle, it was unlocked surprisingly. He stepped in; nothing had looked like it changed from the last time they were there. Rose had been staying with him and hadn't needed to come here before now. The room was quiet as everything remained in its place. He closed the door retreating from the dorms. Looking around for someone he recognized he saw Mason walking with his bag over his shoulder. He reached out taking his arm, "Mason right"? he looked over him scared he had done something wrong. "Yes, sir". There wasn't any reason for him to be intimidated by him any longer, now that Dimitri and Rose were together even in secret, he felt no threat from Mason. "Relax" he held out his hand letting go of the boys. "I just want to know if you saw Rose today, there has been a change in our training appointment, and I was hoping to tell her before she headed over to the gym". Mason shook his head, "If I had to guess I would say she would be in her first class, last time I saw her she mentioned something yesterday about a presentation in history". Dimitri would try there next. "Thank you" he nodded off to him and headed in the opposite direction.

He knew Vasilisa and Rose had classes together outside of training and magic skills, he hoped this was one of them. Looking into the windows of the classroom wings he saw a blonde-haired girl sitting at her desk, pausing for a moment he watched her. As she looked up, he recognized it was Vasilisa, and the guard that stood against the wall was one he had seen before on duty guarding her. He entered the room climbing the stairs that hugged against the wall. Reaching them he held out his hand to raise no alarm to the guardian who was not expecting him. Leaning over on the desk he whispered to the princess. "Excuse me Princess Vasilisa I was wondering if you had seen Rose today, I know it's early and I hope you can pardon the intrusion as you prepare for your class studies. There has been a change in her training schedule I need to notify her of". Vasilisa wasn't stupid she eyed Dimitri excepting his excuse for now, there was something going on between them and she didn't think this type of public forum was appropriate to have that discussion. "I haven't seen her, and I texted her several times this morning to see if she had things ready for our class assignment and there was no answer. It is a little bit unlike her." Dimitri's eyebrow furrowed, making him think. "When was the last time you spoke with her"? Vasilisa sat there looking over her notebook and thinking. "I heard from her last night, we were talking about class today and delegating the assignment. Then she said she would meet me early here, but she's been a no show. Is there something going on"?

There was no need to alarm the princess yet. He shook his head motioned a quick thank you and left. While he stood outside looking over the students passing by him his concern started to grow.

Even though Jesse didn't present a threat in a while it didn't mean that it wasn't worth checking out. He paced over to the security portion of the school, where all the surveillance and monitoring of campus took place. They had the camera's closed off in certain areas like the bathroom's and dorms but the public areas, like the outsides of the school and the cafeteria were covered. He met a fellow guardian who was sitting at the desk looking over the screens before. "Good afternoon" patting his shoulder in comradery. "I am looking to find any footage on a student between the hours of 5:00am this morning to now. Check the cafeteria footage first." The man did as he was told, after all the time that had passed, he would have to pay attention carefully if he were to spot Jesse on the tapes. The video scrolled through, "There, stop"! he ordered. The man pushing the play button. There was Jesse entering the cafeteria alone, looking around at the people around him his face remained unphased and emotionless. He watched him move around, sit chat with others before leaving. "Now use facial recognition to trace him in any other area of the campus, if you can".

Dimitri knew it was possible with the technology they carried. The screen lit up tracing his facial structure and numbers appeared all over the screen. Finally, there were two other video's that he appeared in. One was walking across the dorms early that morning. He had his hands placed in his pockets, looking around again at the people that passed him. The last one was him sitting in a classroom chatting with his friends relaxed and his legs resting on his desk. There was something different this time. When Jesse was out in public, he didn't carry himself like he did around his friends. Dimitri thought he was emotionless but this time he looked him over again. Jesse was looking over at people in a panicked yet relaxed manner. He was looking to see if anyone had noticed him, he was hiding something. Dimitri left the security wing reassuring the guard everything was ok. He thought back to the letter in his pocket he read last night. No matter who Jesse's family he was headed to find him. If he knew anything, he would be able to get out what it was.

**Again i hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you will continue to follow and read. I enjoyed writing it from a thrilling point of view and there is more to come. As always BE KIND. **


	11. Chapter 11

Students were walking all around making their way to classes. The day was passing fast and every where he went there was no sign of Rose. No one had heard from her and Dimitri was sure he knew why. He looked in filled and emptied classrooms for Jesse. Trying to trace him from where he last spotted him on camera. It's not like he had his school schedule or anything. Instead he would have to retrace his steps. Checking every corner, the dorms next. He rarely found himself amongst any Moroi other than the princess. There was no need to, he had his assignments. He watched as a group of Moroi boys paced themselves across the quad. Recognizing one of them from before he spotted Adrian. He stopped him, at first his palm hitting his shoulder to steady and stop him in their tracks, but this time he thought about the implications of his actions. He still had to have respect, especially to someone with ties to the queen like Adrian had. "Excuse me, if you could help me, I am looking for a dorm room assigned to Mr. Zeklos, first name Jesse". Adrian looked at him unsure, if he was going to answer he might not know if it were the truth or not. He waved off his friends and stood there before Dimitri. "I am guessing this is a need to know now type of thing, am I right. Jesse rarely has guests of your character, most of them girls". Dimitri thought his words over, if he did have rose in his dorm there would be hell to pay.

"Or maybe it is a certain someone who has been seen with him before that you are looking for. Someone I find myself to be quite enamored with as well. A little brunette with a fine figure and a strong head on her shoulders"? Adrian had always found himself hanging around Vasilisa. They both had their close acquaintances with Queen Tatiana. Which means he was hanging around Rose as well, where you always found the princess and her best friend you could always count on Dimitri to be there. They stared for moments challenging the other with their words, this wasn't a duel, Dimitri knew Rose cared for him no matter what part Adrian played in her life. "This isn't a moment I would like to stay, and chat do you have the number of the dorm or not"? Adrian stepped forward tapping the flap of Dimitri's jacket, "Even better I can take you there myself".

Rose's POV

Most of the day I was really tired and weak, I haven't eaten anything. Drank any type of water and Jesse had fed off me in a large part this morning. When he returned that afternoon, I was sitting in the same place I had been when he left me. The room covered in shadows from the darkness outside. "Do you think you can keep me here forever; this is sick what your doing not to mention illegal". Threats would not sway him easily. "At this moment everyone had carried on and other than Vasilisa asking around about you earlier your absence from our social environment has not been missed". I scoffed at his words with the little sarcasm I could muster. "As if, you think your so important that people will give you a break the minute you set me free. Not going to happen psycho". In a flash he was leaning over me, hands on both sides gripping onto the furniture. His breath at my neck. "I do not plan on letting you go easily, first I think I would rather take another taste just for the fun of it". His lips stretched open revealing his fangs. The familiar sharp cut against my skin, followed by the ecstasy of it all. I didn't want to feel like this. It was not something I wanted to enjoy, but it was a natural reaction to their bite, and I couldn't help but want more, even if it wasn't from him. I relaxed even more, feeling my body limp. Jesse pulled away wiping the blood off the sides of his mouth and licking the last drops off his fingers.

"You know Rose, you really have something going here. You might even be able to make a little on the side if you know what I mean". "Go to hell Jesse" I was strong enough to say that much. There was no way my future would lead me into that type of work. I was stronger than this I had to be. He plopped down onto his bed kicking his feet up. "I could use you a little while longer around here, your blood is so much more delicate and sweet tasting that those in the feeder rooms. It gives me such an energy". If I was strong enough in this moment, I could throw myself up while he was distracted enough, maybe make a run for it and get as far away from this freak as possible. Instead I was laying there, a small tear running down my face thinking over it all. "Oh, don't be that way, I am sure you will be free to go soon, under certain conditions of course". This was all just a twisted game to him. People weren't people to Jesse they were his pawns and girls were even lower than that.

I could hear something outside the door, I was closer to it than he was. The corner of his closet only a couple feet from me and around the turn there was my way out. Should I try and yell, scream. Maybe the person outside could hear me. He was propped up on the bed across the room flipping through a magazine that someone must have snuck in from the outside world. "People are so gullible, look at this. I mean what are these humans even thinking". He was pointing out some dumb picture of a girl's night out, with a headline of gossip. Jesse looked up a quiet tap hitting his door. Someone was knocking on the other side, they would have heard him and knew he was waiting inside, what they wouldn't expect is me. He turned to me holding a finger up to silence any words that might escape my mouth. "Say one word and I will bleed you dry". It was believable, he was capable of anything at this point. As Jesse got up and moved for the door, I could hear Adrian on the other side. "Well, hello there neighbor". Jesse sighed. "What do you want Adrian, I don't have time to humor you today". Before he could close the door, I heard a large bang, Adrian was holding it open. "Not so fast, inquiring minds want to know what you've been doing lately, and if you've been doing it alone". Something must have given Jesse away. He thought he was being sly but maybe something he did or said had indicated otherwise. "My business is my business now piss off". Jesse was not joking around, his tone firm. Adrian didn't break easy though. "Well if you don't want to answer me suit yourself".

Jesse was thrown across the room slammed against the back wall. Adrian waltzed inside; I had no idea he was capable of that type of…. I noticed a second set of footprints. Even in my weakened state my excitement rushed through me. It was Dimitri! He was standing there looking down at Jesse before Adrian cleared his throat. He walked over to me, turning my head to the side and revealing the bites that marked my neck. "You have been very bad" he motioned to Jesse. "It seems I will have to get people involved this time". Dimitri rushed over picking me up in his arms. He ignored the marks and brushed the hair out of my eyes that had fallen over. "Roza, Roza can you hear me". We rushed out to medical, he had me there so fast it was almost seconds if someone had asked me to describe the time frame. They hooked me up to a transfusion and fluids. I didn't need to explain for them to know what had happened to me. Dimitri waited by me in my room. Pacing at times, Lissa managed to show up an hour or so after. She offered to heal me, but it wasn't worth the energy. Adrian lingered in the hall too, peeking in just to make his presence known.

When I felt well enough I wanted to sit up, pushing myself against the uncomfortable hospital cot. "No Rose you need to rest." Dimitri pushed me back down. "I…I just wanted to know what happened to Jesse." Adrian overheard our conversation and joined in. "I backed up your guardian friend, the queen will take action if needed. However, Jesse will be dealt with for what he has done, most likely expelled". That was enough for me to relax a little more. Dimitri's eyes faced down looking angry and bothered. "He should be punished much more than that for what he has done to you". I wanted to agree, but revenge was not the answer I was just happy he was out of my life. "It's enough for now". I looked over at him, out hands were so close but not touching. Public place filled with people. It wouldn't have been appropriate for him to hold me here. The nurse came to check my charts and to hook up another bag. She looked over to check on me and see how I was feeling. "A day or two and you should be ready to go". That was nice to hear. I hated hospitals and I didn't need to pity party of people wafting around me. I just wanted to get back to how things were going before.

Adrian left and took Lissa with him. Dawn approached and Dimitri told me I would be safe here. He had guard duty for that morning. I felt bad he was pulling an all-nighter, but job was his life, his responsibility. Things had changed in perspective for me, graduation was approaching. Life was about to change and get real. I had Dimitri who I cared about more than anything. I had Lissa my best friend. I had a lot of opportunities ahead of me. Why I didn't notice them before Jesse's wild rampage I'm not sure. They all just seemed so close in my reach now. It was time to take care of myself, grow up a little in the way people expected me to. I took this as a sign, telling myself tomorrow I would do better.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will continue reading. Stay tuned for the next upload, and thank you for reading, as always BE KIND


	12. Chapter 12

The 2 days pasted, and I was well rested. I left the confides of the hospital and returned to the gossip and chatter that went around St. Vladimir's. One person approached me today telling me they heard about the accident but that I was a feeding frenzy for Jesse and his friends. I denied it of course, Mason came up to me also telling me he heard some ridiculous rumor from the men's locker room that I asked to be bitten, that I wanted to be fed on. I was happy to hear that Mason beat up every single one of those guys in my defense. He was always willing to be my hero. Training hour came, I had received a letter from Dimitri that we would be practicing in the outskirts of the school today, as we did at times. It was more private, and we had more realistic obstacles around us to entice our sparing and stake training. I reached the patch of grass and dirt around the border; there he was already waiting. "Come with me I want to show you something". I fixed my bag over my shoulder, seeing that we were not training where I thought we were today. Instead we walked to the nearby cabin we visited before. The old posts that were made to watch the surrounding area for Strigoi. This empty held nothing inside, maybe a chair and a fireplace, for warmth in winter conditions. I stepped inside the wood floor creaking below my feet. "I thought we were supposed to work on stake training for today, you know resume my daily regime of getting my ass handed to me". He laughed at my comment but didn't deny it. I had become strong in my training, but Dimitri always had the upper hand on me.

"I've taken you here Rose to tell you we have 2 months left until graduation. Time has passed quickly and soon you will be fit to become Lissa's guardian. You two will leave the school and the three of us will be assigned somewhere out in the real world, most likely by the courts". I wasn't sure if I liked where this was going. "I won't be able to work with you if we have a relationship together, they will separate us once they find out". His words confirmed my feelings. "So, you brought me here to what break up with me, because I have to say that is classy. Small room, out of the public eye, do I at least..." He moved forward grabbing my hand in his. "I've been speaking with Adrian these past days; he is going to be placed by the queen's side after graduation. Training alongside Lissa, preparing for the crown". Why he had to interrupt me to mention that, I was not following. "Your going to have to be clearer than that if you want me to understand where your going with this". "He has asked me to transfer to his guardianship. After working with him he likes my tactics and feels I would be a good protector. He is arranging for a place for me to stay close by the courts. Rose" He knelt down in front of me on one knee. "I am telling you this because it won't complicate things for us anymore. I am telling you this because I don't want to just ask you to come live with me. I want to ask you to be my wife".

I was speechless. It wasn't enough that he had gotten down on one knee in front of me, working everything out behind my back. It was more than that. This was the first time anyone ever wanted me completely. The school was all I ever knew as much as family, plus Lissa. This time it was different, he wanted me the whole me. "Are you going to say something". I realized I hadn't said anything out loud. "And this way your telling me we can be together, forever"? He raised off his knee reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dated but beautiful band. Silver traced with red stones. "This was my grandmothers, before I left Russia, she gave it to me so I would always remember my family. I want you to take it and wear it. I'm not just asking for forever with you I want to know that in this life and the next you will say yes to be mine". I placed a kiss on his lips, if that wasn't reassurance enough. "I couldn't imagine living my life without you". He slipped the ring onto my finger. "And you won't ever have to."

We held onto one another tightly, never wanting to let go. We only released to place our lips together. Dimitri sat down on the chair pulling me onto him. I reached down pulling his shirt off his body. His fingers moving fast to remove mine. We melded together our bodies feeling the warmth bounce off the others. Gentle touches on our arms became rough and lust filled. As he moved my hair away from my neck to places his kiss there, he looked over my scars. I could feel his fingers running along my chin, pulling me down to look into his eyes. "I will always protect you my love". My scars would be a reminder for him, the time that we had spent apart, and the risk our life's work posed. Neither of us willing to give that up, we could fight the risk together. He gently kissed over the marked flesh. Moving down over my collar bone and onto my chest. It was the most exhilarating feeling the way his lips ran over me tingling my most sensitive parts. I have experienced so much with him intimately and I was happy that only we would ever experience this with each other from now on. I rubbed my fingers over his back slightly running my nails along his skin. When I stood up to remove my pants, he grabbed my waist pulling me forward and taking the material down himself. Lips running over my stomach, hips, fingers gripping at my thigh. Standing before him in my underwear he undid his enough for me to move down on top of him. Settling down while he moved deep inside me. Riding on top of him, I couldn't get close enough. I craved him, needed him. A wash of pleasure flushed over my skin, sending goosebumps along my arms. I tightened around him and a low growl escaped his throat. He could feel the pleasure I was experiencing too, but in his own way. As we slowed our movements, I sat on top of him trying to catch my breath.

Running my fingers over his hair and around his face. Now it was time for him to look up at me, smiling at his content. "Could it get much better than this"? It was meant to be rhetoric in question, but he smiled at me, always having an answer. "Rose we've always had to hide in secret, maybe I've been able to hold back now but soon I won't have to. It can get much better if you can imagine that". I blushed at his answer, once we were out on our own, things would change indeed. Get more exciting, he would have new tricks up his sleeve to share with me. Yet I would be waiting, it's time for a new set of tactics, intimate tactics.

I hope you guys really enjoyed my story. I will continue writing and dabbling in different story lines. I do enjoy the Vampire Academy but I have also written about the 100. I have stories posted in the past on the Mortal instruments and I am actually working right now on a whole new story that is all mine, a mystery/ thriller! I hope you'll continue to follow and read. Thank you for all the support and as always BE KIND!


End file.
